The Diary
by Boredandalone
Summary: Hermione finds a diary - much like Tom Riddles and begins talking to another student at the school but she doesn't know who. Rubbish summary, to a hopefully funny/romantic story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I copied and pasted this from word pad and the bold+italics weren't on, so i've redone it - this should make it clearer. **

Key: When Using Diary  
Hermione's thinking  
**Hermione  
**_Other Person_

Hermione looked at the leather book faced down on the floor, intrigued, she picked it up. Upon further inspection she realised it was a diary, throwing it down immediately she stared at it. Nothing happened but she continued staring at it. Ever since second year she hadn't trusted diaries, especially not mysterious leather diaries she found on the floor. However on this occasion curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up again. She turned around checking to see if perhaps the owner of the diary had come to retrieve it, seeing nobody around she headed back to her dorm.

"Hey Hermoine, what's that?" Draco said pointing at the diary in her hand. Hermione considered telling him. Since the war had ended he had been tolerable, and since having been elected head boy he had become close to a friend, however this didn't mean he wouldn't tease her about it. After a moments hesitation she replied "Hi Draco, It's a diary" He chuckled lightly until he noticed her glaring at him, "Sorry, I just didn't have you pegged as the diary type. Weaslette seems more the type. I know Pansy has one." Hermione glared at the Weaslette comment but laughed when he mentioned Pansy. "I thought you agreed to be nice to my friends? And I'd hate to read Pansy's diary. 'Dear Diary, Draco saw me looking at him today and he didn't shout at me. It must be L-O-V-E!' 'Dear Diar-" Draco scowled "Stop, Please, No more" He mocked, before laughing. "Weaslet-Ginny doesn't like me anyway. Nor her brother." Hermione shook her head in frustration, "I'll have more words with them. Just please, try to be civil with them? I've got to go." After hearing Draco promise to be civil - hand on heart in mock, she walked of to her room to look through the diary.

Blank. It was a blank diary? Hermione flicked through hoping to find at least a name. Maybe she was reading it backwards? No, that wouldn't make sense. She turned back to the front page as writing appeared.  
_Hello. I see you've found my Diary._  
How curious.  
**And who will I be returning it to?**  
She asked after scrambling about for a quill and a pot of ink.  
_Keep it, I insist, after all i have a second. A backup copy of this if you will._  
This was too familiar.  
**This is too much like second year. With Tom Riddle's Diary. Who are you?**  
_It is a bit like that isn't it? So you're in seventh year then, and undoubtedly a gryffindor. Only difference is that in Tom Riddle's Diary the writing disappeared after having been written am I correct?_  
Hermione frowned at the Diary. Whoever had the back-up copy was avoiding telling her who they were.  
**Undoubtedly a Gryffindor, How so? And yes I am in seventh year, I'm assuming you are as well. And that you're not a Gryffindor...  
**_Harry Potter shared the ins and outs of what happened with the Gryffindors in his year, he only shared a breif with other houses and years - apart from the Weasley twins - when they asked him. And how do you know I'm not a Gryffindork?_

Gryffindork? We'll see who's the dork.  
**The way you said 'Undoubtedly a gryffindor.' Also, I believe you made a slip of the quill, I'm a Gryffindor. I'll take it you're a Slytherin...**  
_There was no slip :) How so?_  
Mocking now is he? or she? Heaven's forbid it's Pansy... Although they haven't mentioned Draco yet so it's unlikely it's her.  
**Well, Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are intelligent and Hufflepuffs are... well they're sensitive and caring. And don't mock people.**  
_Thank god i'm not a hufflepuff._  
**You really are a Slytherin!**  
_I'm just joking. I bet I know who you are._

How? Surely I haven't given that away. Not that it matters...  
**Go on then, tell me.**  
_Not yet. I want to make sure first. So you have to answer some questions. I'm going to ask twenty._  
**If I have to answer questions, then so do you. And You can only answer the question with a yes or a no.**  
There was no answer for a minute.  
_Deal. Are you a girl or a boy?_  
**Yes.**  
_That's not what I meant. Can I try again?_  
**No.**

**And now you've asked two questions. My turn. Are you a Guy?**  
_That's not fair! And yes._  
So he's a male Slytherin. Let's see how arrogant he is.  
**Are you good looking?**  
_The best, surely that gives away my identity.._.  
**But the best looking guy is in Gryffindor...**  
_I hope you're not talking about Harry Potter?_  
**No, but judging from your answer you clearly think he's good looking. That was your third question by the way. My go.**  
_C'mon, that's hardly fair is it!_  
**That sounded a lot like a question...**  
_It lacked a question mark... Doesn't count._

**Are you a prefect?**  
_No. Are you?_  
**It's about time you asked a relevant question. And no, I'm not.**  
_Hmm. Why, are you not smart enough?_  
**Apparently not, but then again, clearly you're not either. That was your fifth question btw.**  
_What does that mean?_  
**It means By The Way. That was your sixth question btw.**  
_Wow, this has GOT TO BE CHEATING!_  
**I take pride in knowing i've never cheated. Have you ever been out with Pansy Parkinson?**  
_Yes, but who hasn't right. She's the slut of Slytherin, much like that Lavender._  
**I would tell you to have more respect for them, but it's true.**  
_I'll take it you don't like them. So are you female?_  
**Yes.**  
_Interesting..._  
**Not really, That Was your seventh question.**  
_Thanks. Because I struggle in counting, I really need your help._  
**Well, you are a Slytherin.**

**Are you scared of anything?**  
_Yes._  
Ugh, now I have to waste another question.  
**What are you scared of?**  
_That was your sixth question BTW_  
**Funny, but you didn't answer my question.**  
_Fine! I'm scared of the dark and tight spaces. You're not allowed to tell anyone!_  
**I don't even know who you are. Yet.**  
_But I know who you are. A while back you asked me if I was good looking._  
**Yeh, I remember.**  
_I see your too smart for my tricks,_  
**I like to think so.**  
_Are you good looking?_  
**No, I'm fairly plain looking.**  
_I think you're lying._  
**I can assure you i'm not.**  
_Well then you shouldn't have picked up that diary._  
**What do you mean? Hello? Slytherin Boy Person!**

Hmm. How strange. "Hermione, Get out here!" Hermione looked up remembering that she wasn't in the world of the diary anymore. She had finished off her last bottle of ink and wouldn't have a chance to get some more until Friday. Today was Monday. Snape is going to love this. She walked out of her dorm and sat down on the sofa in the common room. "What do you want Dra-" She stared at his toned body before looking away, blushing furiously. "Did you do this!" He was holding something, Hermione forced herself to look back at him - not that it took much convincing. She couldn't contain her laughter at what she saw. He was holding his robes in an outstretched arm - only his clothes were toddler size. "DID! YOU! DO! THIS!" She shook her head furiously, unable to stop laughing and falling of the sofa in the process. "It's not funny!" He walked over to where Hermione now lay on the floor. "Lets see how you like it eh? Reducio!" She rolled at the last second "Reducio!" She tried to run but he grabbed her around her waist and held her against the sofa, "Reducio!"

Harry burst through the portrait, "Hermione, Draco I got your ow-" He stood still in the middle of the room looking at the pair. Draco was attempting to cut off Hermione's - now - far too small shirt as she tried to cover her self up. "What... Happened?" Draco laughed, "Somebody reducio'd all of my clothes - which is why I'm in only breifs, and Hermione thought it was funny, so I reducio'd her wardrobe as well as the clothes she's wearing - only now they're too tight and we're struggling to get them off." Harry laughed until both Hermione and Draco held their wands at him. He stopped immediately. "You know it's irreversable right?" Draco's face fell, "Why, Why didn't you tell me?" He looked accusingly at Hermione before she replied, "Two things, first, I tried to before you reducio'd all of my clothes, and second can you please just cut of this damn shirt I can't breath." Harry laughed and transfigured a pair of scissors.

"Now what?" Harry asked. "I have to alert Professor Mcgonagall, I have to get new clothes ASAP" Draco nodded in agreement before pointing out something important, "We're in our underwear..." Hermione looked pleadingly at Harry who handed over his robes, "You'll have to flew and you guys are going to have to borrow some clothing from me and Ginny for muggle stores." Draco nodded before asking "If she's got your robe, what am I going to wear?"

Hermione laughed the whole way to Gryffindor tower - seeing as it was the closest house. Draco was trying to hide his near naked body in the shadows but was failing miserably, "I will Reducio you again!" But that didn't stop her. "Draco! That was my robe! Harry complained as he attempted to hide Hermione from bystanders - failing miserably. Luckily they were at the door of Gryffindor. Unluckily for Hermione, the common room was currently heavily occupied with men. Ginny gasped, "Hermione come here!" Hermione obliged as Draco followed ignoring the death glare he recieved from Ron Weasley. Unfortunately for Hermione the girls Dorms were on the other side of the room and she had to walk past all of her fellow Gryffindors to get to it. Blushing at the wolf whistles she recieved, she hurried into the dorm. "What happened!" Ginny shouted glaring at Draco. Harry quickly explained, before the four - now fully clothed - wizards headed to Mcgonagall's office. Shooing the boys at the peep-hole branding them as 'Vultures' Ginny lead them out of the Gryffindor tower, whilst Hermione was held back being asked to the ball by every guy in the tower. Except Ron of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Key: When Using Diary  
Hermione's thinking  
**Hermione  
**_Other Person_

They had five hours. Five hours to buy a new wardrobe of clothes. That included muggle clothing and robes. They also had to change up some gold into muggle money - but they should be able to do that relatively easy. Hermione had enlisted Harry and Ginny's help and they were to set out tomorrow at lunch - which meant today, she had to settle with Jeans that were too big and a baggy top, not as bad as Draco she thought, as he ended up in Harry's clothes that were far too small for him. "I bet it was Ron." Hermione sighed before answering, "What did you promise earlier?" now it was Draco's turn to sigh, "I promised to be nice to your friends. But are you really friends? He didn't even say hello to you earlier. He stared at your cleavage for a minute then went back to chess. I promise to be nice to Ginny, but until I see that he's really your friend, I'm not going to do more than ignore him" Hermione sighed in defeat, "He's taking the break up hard. Why do we even need robes?" Draco thought on this for a minute, for dinner I guess. That's the only time we use them now, right?" Hermione nodded in agreement before heading off to bed. Not until she had messaged her friend in the diary though. She saw that she had a missed message.

_You there?_  
He's probably not there anymore, worth a shot though right.  
**I'm here now...**  
_Oh hey again. I'm fairly certain you are the right girl._  
**What does that even mean?**  
_It means that you don't know how beautiful you are._  
**Stop avoiding the question.**  
How dare he try to flatter his way out of this. Damn slytherin!  
_It means I dropped the diary on the desk on purpose._  
**But I found it on the floor.**  
_I was just testing you. Had to make sure you weren't someone like, merlin forbid, Lavender_  
**Do you want to carry on with the questions?**  
_you've already used up nine, I've only used up eight._

**I've only asked six**  
_You also asked me if I was there - calling me Slytherin Boy Person. And just then you asked me two questions._  
**Sneaky.**  
_Hey, You did it to me. If you had to be in a different house, which would you choose?_  
**Ravenclaw, I shouldn't have answered this, after all it's not a yes/no answer, hbu?**  
_What does hbu mean?_  
**How about you. Btw you just used up a question...**  
_Oh Merlin! Again. I would pick Gryffindor, I shouldn't have answered this, after all it's not a yes/no answer..._  
**Funny, but why?**  
_I never wanted to be a Slytherin. But if I wanted somewhere to live, I had to be in Slytherin. It's what my father told me before I started. I detest the man. The hat actually wanted to place me in Gryffindor, how life would be different if I hadn't asked for Slytherin._  
**The hat struggled deciding on where to place me as well, it was between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.**  
_And yet, you're not even a prefect..._  
**That was mean.**  
_I was joking._

_Have you got a boyfriend?_  
That was a rather personal question  
**Not currently, no.**  
_Do you see yourself having one anytime soon?_  
**That's a tricky question, I like someone, but they don't like me back so I guess not.**  
_Who do you like?_  
**You'll tell him**  
_I won't, honest._  
**I can't answer that question, I'm not sure if I even like him.**  
_Is it Harry Potter?_  
**No! We're just friends.**  
_Oh. Is he hot?_  
**I guess so, he's very toned.**

_Hmm. I'm very toned._  
**Oh here we go.**  
_I don't know what you mean..._  
**Of course you don't. So do you have a girlfriend?**  
_No, Not at the moment anyway, I'm planning on having one soon though._  
**Is she a Slytherin?**  
_No, actually she's a Gryffindor, not a prefect though - before you ask. Not smart enough to make it._  
**Sounds a lot like Lavender...**  
_How dare you! I would never!_  
**Never trust a girl who shares her name with a plant right?**  
_Exactly!_  
**Didn't stop you going out with Pansy?**  
_Do i hear jealousy?_  
**I don't even know who you are.**  
_But I know who you are..._  
Uh-Oh.

**So who do you want me to give the Diary to?**  
_What do you mean?_  
**You told me that this diary was intended for someone beautiful. Who do you want me to pass this on to?**  
_I want you to keep it, obviously._  
**Do you give these to lots of girls then?**  
_What makes you say that?_  
**You're clearly playing me here.**  
_How so?_  
**You planted this for me to pick up. I bet you're with the rest of the Slytherins laughing at my expense.**  
_I would never do that to you. I'm in my dorm. Alone. Don't believe me?_  
**I'm not overly convinced.**  
_You're not playing by the rules are you?_  
**I guess not.**  
_Will you accompany me to the Ball?_

**You're out of questions.**  
_Surely you can answer that one..._  
**Nope. You've already pointed out that I'm not playing by the rules. I've still got 4 questions though.**  
_Damn, Do I get some more questions tomorrow_  
**It would be against the rules to answer that question, I will however, tell you that I'm busy tomorrow, you can ask me questions every over day, how about that?**  
_Sounds great, 3 questions left._  
**Are you really counting that as a question?**  
_Yes, that too. You've only got 2 questions left now._  
**Why do you want to take me to the ball?**  
_Because I like you. A lot._

**What do you like most about me?**  
_That's a tough one. Bravery? - although Gryffindors are supposed to be brave anyway, maybe your Intelligence, though Ravenclaws are smart - not as smart as you, Perhaps your beauty, I mean there are some pretty girls in the school, but I can't take my eyes of you. Loyalty? You're loyal to your friends even when they don't deserve it. It could be the fact that even when everything is turning to shite, you will try to make it better. In fact, I don't have a favourite part of you. I just like YOU._  
I have to make sure he's talking about me, and not some random Gryffinor. Maybe Ginny? - She catches everyone's eye right? She's in seventh year as well now that we've doubled up.  
**Who am I?**  
_I'm afraid you're out of questions..._  
**Please, I need to make sure it's me you're talking about.**  
_It definitely is._  
**Just say my name.**  
_You say mine._  
**I don't know yours... yet.**

Hermione climbed into bed after taking off Ginny's clothes. She was asleep almost instantly. Draco however had more trouble in his dorm as he struggled to pull the - far too tight - Jeans down, and the tight shirt off. After ten minutes of intense struggle he had the shirt off but the jeans were stuck at his ankles. Oh well, he thought as he climbed into bed, that's tomorrows problem.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I didn't go in your vault! Please AAAAAAHHHH! I didn't take anything!" Draco jumped up after hearing the first scream and ran out of bed checking the time as he went. 1:27. He tripped on his way out of his room. "Damn Jeans!" He dragged himself back onto his feet and jumped to Hermione's room.

"Hermione! Hermione, It's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you." She was still screaming, his words doing nothing to help her. "Hermione!" He shook her shoulders lightly, noticing the cut on her forearm MudBlood It was pouring with blood as she screamed. He remembered the day at the manor. He remembered hearing her screams of agony. He remembered hearing his Auntie torture her. remembered throwing up, the screams filling his ears. He had to listen to his auntie brag afterwards. That had been enough to make tears sting his eyes. He'd been crucio'd once before, and the pain was unbearable. He wanted to die. He couldn't begin to imagine having that agonising pain X10 as well as having MudBlood Carved into his arm. That cut would never heal. It wouldn't even scar. It would always look how it did when his auntie had first carved it.

"Hermione it's okay. She's gone. She can't hurt you." He pulled her into a hug, she stopped screaming after a minute. The crying stopped after another two and he realised she was awake. "Did I wake you?" She whispered. "I was already awake." She shook her head, her hair stroking his face as she looked up, "I know you're lying. I'm sorry I woke you, I must've forgotten to Silencio the door." He stopped hugging her and looked at her for a moment, "You mean you have these every night?" She turned away before whispering her reply, "Yes" He stood up before explaining what he was doing noticing her worried expression, "We need to get your arm cleaned up." She pointed to the set of draws beside her bed, he looked through each one, making note of what they contained.

The third one down was filled with medical supplies including a needle. "Have you tried stitching it?" She nodded, "It doesn't work. They sink into the cut and i have to use the needle to fish them out" Draco could only imagine how painful that must be. He sat next to her on the bed, laying her down and holding her arm, and carefully wiped away the blood, "You have to spray the wound so it doesn't get infected." He searched through the drawer pulling out a bottle of green liquid. He measured out the bandage ready to put it on straight after he'd sprayed to minimize the chance of infection.

"How many sprays?" she held up three fingers and he held out his hand for support. She took it, which he regretted the second he sprayed the green liquid onto her cut. She screamed out in pain and squeezed his hand hard. He heard cracking as he sprayed twice more and clamped the bandage down.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly. "It'll heal" He said looking down at his hand, which he suspected was broken in more than three places. "Please stay with me Draco? I promise I won't scream again." He nodded before climbing in bed beside her, "Good because i don't think my ears could take it." He joked but not of them laughed. The moment was too intense. He kissed her forehead as he lay down clutching his broken hand. "Night Draco." He smiled to himself. "Goodnight Hermione."

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Ginny shouted, waking up both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. Harry stood beside her wand raised "I second that!" Draco looked around the room before realising where his broken hand was. He quickly removed his hand from Hermione's breast "I am so, so, sorry. That was an accident. Please don't hit me!"

He pleaded edging away from her until she smiled, "I think I did enough damage last night" He laughed until Ginny cut into the conversation "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!" She fainted, Harry managed to catch her last second - glaring at Draco. "We did not have sex. She had a nightmare, I helped her out - she broke my hand in multiple places, I stayed with her just in case."

Harry looked at Hermione sympathetically, "Bellatrix?" He asked his voice now soft and full of warmth. She nodded slowly - teary eyed. He ran over to her side of the bed - dropping Ginny in the process and pulled her into a hug. "You should Probably get some clothes on." Draco nodded in agreement climbing out of bed and falling flat on his face "DAMN JEANS!" He shouted.

**AN: Didn't want to make it too angsty - so I ended it on, what i thought was, a lighter note.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess I may have jumped to conclusions there," Ginny admitted meekly, "It's just the way you guys were both basically naked, and his han-" Hermione cut her off, "Let's not go there again. Ever." Draco looked away, "What are you doing in my room at this time anyway?" Ginny glared at him but he remained silent. Hermione decided to translate "Our common room Draco, but he has a point. What is the time anyway?" Ginny laughed, "Guys, You've missed breakfast, it's 10. We're supposed to be buying you guys some clothes that fit remember." Draco frowned before nodding, "Oh yeh. Blaise is late." Hermione blushed slightly, "Blaise? As in Zabini? The Slytherin?" She asked. They heard him say the password - crookshanks - and the man of the moment walked into the room.

"Ciao Bella," He winked at Hermione, "Have you been talking about me again Draco?" Blaise asked his eyes leaving Hermione momentarily to scan the room before falling back on the blushing gryffindor. "Morning Harry, Ginny, are you coming shopping with us?" Blaise asked finally dropping his gaze - knowing Hermione had to release the breath she had held since he walked through the portrait. "Yes we are, I wasn't aware you were coming Blaise, but I'm glad you are. I'm hopeless when it comes to fashion." Harry replied joining the conversation. "Yes, Hermione showed me the top you bought her last christmas..." Blaise laughed, "It wasn't that bad!" Harry said defensively, "Mate, It had reindeers on it." Draco laughed, "Next time I just won't get her anything then!" He glared. "Well I thought it was very thoughtful Harry, ugly but thoughtful." Ginny added joining in laughing with the Slytherins. "You told me you loved it!" He pointed accusingly at Hermione who was stifling a laugh herself, "I did. I do, It's great. And I love Reindeers. Especially one's with big noses that actually light up. At least I didn't have to use Lumos..." She couldn't hold it in much longer and started laughing. Harry stormed off in a strop. Ginny and Draco followed him, arguing over who gets to apologize first.

Blaise looked at Hermione, "So, how have you been?" Hermione smiled, "Since potions class yesterday? Fine thank you." he smiled back, "Just trying to make conversation. Draco and Ginny still don't get along I see." He looked over at the squabbling pair at the door to Herimone's bedroom - which Harry was now sulking behind. "They're like four-year olds. They just don't stop." Hermione sighed. "They're competing for your attention Bella, they both want to be your best friend. You have to set it straight." Hermione sighed again - a lot louder this time - and the squabbling pair ran to her side forgetting about the boy behind the door. "What's wrong?" Draco asked searching her for injury, whilst Ginny tried a different approach. "Did Blaise say something? Or do something? You know you can tell me right, I'm always here for you..." she scowled accusingly at Zabini - turning to scowl at Draco as he butted in "Except after Curfew. So you're not really always there. Not like me. You can tell me anything." Hermione smiled at them both before replying, "Can you two leave me alone for a second - I need to talk to my best friend." Ginny stared at her in shock, "Bla-Blai-laise is your best friend?!" Hermione shook her head whilst laughing, "Of course not! I was talking about Harry" She said walking to her room.

"You said you loved it" Harry said accusingly, "I do love it." Hermione lied. "But they said it's ugly, and you didn't disagree." he huffed. "Would I have worn it for the whole day if I hated it?" He shook his head, "I guess not... So you really do love it?" he asked pleadingly. "I really do." Harry pulled it out from behind his back. "You must have forgotten to bring it to Hogwarts... It okay though I Accio'd it for you. You can wear it today!" He gleamed in mock cheerfulness. "Woop!" She said before dismissing him from her room to get changed. Harry walked back into the common room to find Draco and Ginny shouting abuse at each other whilst Blaise sat on the sofa shaking his head. "Draco, do you want to borrow some of my jeans?" He said turning away at the sight of Draco's trophy covered briefs. Draco began pulling of the tight jeans answering, "Yeh, but I'm gonna need some help getting these off." He nodded towards the jeans once again stuck at his ankles.

Harry and Blaise both had a trouser leg each and were pulling on it as hard as they could whilst Draco held onto the sofa and Ginny sat at the other side of the room laughing at their efforts. "How about instead of just laughing at us, you actually help?!" She stopped laughing, face deadly serious, frowning she answered, "Why would I do that?" She started laughing again until Harry asked, "Please Ginny? For me?" she sighed muttering something about spoiling fun before clipping her fingers in a eureka-like fashion. "ACCIO Harry Potter's Jeans!" She shouted waving her wand at Draco's legs. He barely had time to curse before being dragged across the room, knocking Harry down and closing in on Ginny. "Run!" Harry shouted at her and she moved last second - resulting in Draco crashing into the door. "Crookshanks" Harry squealed at the door - hearing someone there - as Blaise dived to catch Draco, missing completely and falling flat on his face. "What's going on out he-" Hermione started but was cut off by Ginny running behind her, she looked over at the portrait to see twenty pairs of Jeans flying towards her, she turned to run as Draco collided with her sending her and Ginny on top of him. "Ouch! Quick Ru-" Draco didn't get a chance to finish because twenty pairs of jeans came plummeting down on the trio - Harry's hideously timed bullet dive having failed to stop more than one pair of jeans. Draco scrambled up to cover the two girls beneath him - holding onto head girl for dear life as the jeans landed.

**A/N: Shortest chapter of the story - sorry but it's past 2 and i'm tired. I may edit and repost on a later date if i cba. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait... **


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that could have ended disastrously," Blaise noted as he helped Draco up, "You don't say?" Head girl replied sarcastically. "Well it worked didn't it?" Ginny asked - being the first to notice Draco no longer had her boyfriends jeans around his ankles. "You could have done it more gently you know!" Draco replied indignantly. She just frowned before replying "Where's the fun in that?" Harry thought to intervene - before WW3 started - with a reminder of the time. "Before you guys start arguing again, may I remind you that we have to go..." He checked the time on the clock, "...10 minutes ago?" Hermione took hold of the slytherins hand and apparated.

Ginny and Harry appeared beside them moments later, leaving them waiting for Draco. "You could have told me where we were apparating to. There's a lot of stores around here you know." Draco answered, when Ginny complained about the time. "Ginny it's kinda your fault. You were supposed to apparate with him and Harry. We discussed this yesterday..." Ginny grumbled and crossed her arms in a sulk, "Take his side why don't you!" she muttered. "You're just like your brother." Draco smirked sensing an oppurtunity to wind up the younger girl. "And what, may I ask, is so bad about that?" She answered - falling into his trap and crinkling her nose as she did. "Would you like me to write a list?" Ginny lunged at him in an attempt to defend her older brother, but he stepped out the way. Smirking all the while Draco added nonchalantly, "Is that a No?" She lunged again. And missed again. Only this time Harry didn't attempt to pull her back so she fell on the floor. "Can you please separate the kids Herms?" Harry pleaded, "Fine! Blaise, can you please take Ginny for Ice cream?" Ginny stuck her tongue out at Draco as she walked off with the Slytherin. "But I want Ice cre-" Hermione was quickly losing her temper, "Enough! You are coming robe shopping with me. You are not having any Ice Cream!" She said in a raised - but not shouty - voice "Unless you're quick and get your shopping done with time to spare." She added seeing his face fall.

Harry huffed as the elves cut the robes to fit him, "I wouldn't be in this mess if you guys could contain your flirting." Hermione opened her mouth in shock, "We do not flirt! We are just friends. Nothing more." Harry responded by raising an eyebrow dubiously, "Of course you are." he said sarcastically. She crossed her arms - an angry elf uncrossing them moments after. "Yes we are. Besides he doesn't like me like that. And I don't like him like that." Harry shook his head, "Did you ask him?" she laughed before sighing, "As if. How would that go down, '_Hey Draco, Do you like me?' _It'd only disappoint me." He raised his eyebrow again, "So you do like him?" She shook her head, "I don't. I really don't. I do like someone though." Harry shook his head smiling. "Are you talking about that blatant crush you have on Blaise?" He laughed at her reaction. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked, making a mental note to hide it better. Harry laughed again. "Tone it down a tad kiddo." Hermione raised an eyebrow this time, "I'm older than you... that makes you the kiddo."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. _He doesn't like me like that. _Boy was she wrong. He wasn't **In Love **with her. But he sure as hell fancied her. _And I don't like him like that. _He felt his heart sink a little as he walked back round the corner to pay for his robes.  
**Draco First Person:**  
_Are you talking about your blatant crush on Blaise? _Blaise?! As in Blaise freakin' Zabini! What does he have that I don't? Sure he's italian but-  
he faltered.  
That's it. She fancies him because he's italian. Well I can speak some italian, and I'm going to try it out later.  
**Normal:  
**Draco walked around the corner confused about his conflicting emotions. "Are you guys ready to go?" He asked, desperately wanted to leave the store.

Hermione looked at the mess that was Ginny Weasley. "Chocolate suits you" Draco smirked. She looked at Blaise pleadingly, "She fell over with her Ice Cream. It was chocolate. The Ice Cream not the-" He faltered, "It was a Chocolate Ice Cream." "Scourgify" Hermione sighed waving her wand at the girl in front of her. The chocolate slowly dripped off her face and out of her hair to land back in the comb. Which the girl licked. "You are Revolting." Draco said with a look of contempt as he moved away from her. Ginny had had it. That was the final straw. She threw her Ice Cream at the slytherin covering Hermione and Harry in the process.

"I'm so sorry Harry. It was only supposed to get Draco." Head Girl stood in the middle with her arms out, "I'm fine. By the way. You also got me - more on me might I add than you did on the intended victim. But don't worry about it. No apology needed. I'll just clean it up my self. All Icky." She expostulated. Blaise made a move to help her but Draco whipped out his wand moments before the other slytherin had a chance. "Scourgify!" He smirked before waving his wand between himself and Hermione. "Chow Bello" He smiled as he took a step back. He didn't realise why she had her arms crossed with an eyebrow raised, or why Blaise was laughing uncontrollably. "Bro. YOU JU- YOU JUST SA- YOU JUST SAID HELLO BEAUTIFUL!" Draco blushed at his mistake - saying hello. Hermione remained arms crossed - he didn't understand her reaction until she added, "I am not a man." That's when it clicked. Blaise had een hammering on about there being different words for both masculine and feminine. In this case he had used the wrong one. "I didn't mean it. Honest I didn't." Hermione shook her had at the laughing around them - Blaise having explained the screw up to Harry and Ginny. "Can we hurry up and shop please? I really want to get out of this top..." Harry stopped laughing. "You said you loved that top!"

After searching round every shop - from the sales, to the most expensive jewellery shop (for reasons the boys would never understand) Both head students had a new wardrobe full off clothes each. Most of it stylish - but some that Harry had chosen for the pair. They snuck most of his choices back on shelves and racks when he wasn't looking, but was stuck with the stuff he had decided to carry to the checkout. "I think those multi coloured stripey skinny pants will go lovely with your reindeer top, don't you Harry?" Draco asked mockingly, "Yes that's what I thought. That top is the reason I picked these of the shelf. It really doesn't go with what you're wearing Herms" Harry replied - oblivious to the fact Draco was joking about the hideous pants. Their final stops were in a book store and a supply store - Both Harry and Hermione needed to buy more pots of ink. "How've you run out all ready 'Mione?" Blaise asked curiously, "Because I had to lend most of my pots out to Him and Ronald." Sensing that they shouldn't carry on that conversation Blaise answered tactfully. "Okay. Bello."

After thanking and dismissing their friends, Hermione and Draco retired to their rooms to unpack their new clothes. Curiosity got the better of Hermione when she looked over at her desk and she quickly rummaged through her bags, looking for her ink.

Key: When Using Diary  
Hermione's thinking  
**Hermione  
**_Other Person _

**I think we should get more questions. But only five.**  
_Why? I mean, I think it's a great idea. _**  
****Because I'm bored and you're intriguing. And you've used up a question already. **_  
This again. God. _  
**Yes that again :) What side of the war were you on? **_  
That was unexpected. You really jumped right in there. _**  
Yes, and you're avoiding answering the question. **_  
I see you're too smart for my tricks :) _**  
I like to think so :) Answer the question **_  
But you won't like the answer. _**  
You just told me the answer. **_  
Question over then. _**  
I want to hear your side of the answer.** _  
I started out on the bad side. Against my will of course. It was all Father's idea - like with most Sytherin's. But I ended up on the good side. I saved a couple lives. It doesn't make me a hero. _**  
I think it makes you very heroic. **_  
I will never live up to you. You have saved millions of people through your part in the war, and you don't even realise it._**  
I did nothing really.**_  
My question. What do you like most in a guy? _  
A bit of a personal question. Because hers wasn't.  
**Intelligent, Tall-ish, Handsome, Witty and Charming. Also Manners. The perfect gentle-man. They have to be nice to my friends. **_  
__Bummer!  
_**How so?**_  
__Because I'm a slytherin. And you're friends are. Well annoying! _**  
****Looks like you're not my man :) **_  
__Who are you going to the Christmas ball with?_ **  
Nobody. **_  
Has nobody asked_ you?  
**Half the single male gryffindor population year four and up has asked me thank you. Not to mention a couple of Huffle Puffs and a few Raven claws. And even Goyle! I almost puked. Theodore Notte tried to ask me as well but I ran off. I was near naked at the time. **_  
Will you go with me? _**  
But I don't know who you are... **_  
You just have to trust me :) _**  
What makes you so trust-worthy? **_  
I suppose I never thought of it that way. I would never let anything hurt you for a start. I actually have a really long list of reasons why you should go with me, but it's in my trunk... _**  
A long with this weeks homework I assume? **_  
I always do my homework on time. There's this annoying girl who makes me do it. _**  
Maybe you should ask her to the all. **_  
But she's not you :/ _**  
I have my last two questions. 1. Give me five good reasons why I should go with you? and 2. Who am I?**_  
I can give you seven... I am Intelligent, Tall-ish, Handsome, Witty, Charming and I have impeccable Manners. - The perfect Gentle-man in fact. And I know for a fact that your friends love my company Hermione._

**AN: Sorry that wasn't much of a humorous ending but more romancey - I think. That also isn't much of a cliffhanger is it? I mean, it is for Hermione but not for you guys. Thanks for the Reviews - you guys are great, and what do you want to read more of? Pairings/Genre's Whatever you want - Just tell. If you want. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't go to the Christmas ball with you. I don't know who you are. **_  
But I can't risk telling you.  
_**Go with the girl who makes you do your homework. **_  
I can't. _**  
She's already got a date? **_  
Something like that. _**  
Well I've got to go unpack. Talk late though yeh?**_  
You're out of questions_ ;)  
Funny. and Persistent Hermione decided as she unpacked her clothes and got changed - Happy to get out of the disgusting Christmas top.  
"Hey Hermione I need your advi-woah." Draco stood at her door staring at her. "GET OUT!" She shouted, watching the blond boy run back out the room and into his own.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Now she's going to think you're a pervert!" Draco said to himself, pacing the room. "Who thinks I'm a pervert?" His mirror asked him. Draco sighed falling back on his bed. "Not you, me. I should have knocked." The mirror chuckled. "You are kinda perverted." Draco sat up, eyebrow arched. "I wanted to check that she was alright." The mirror spoke sceptically, "Really?! Because to me, it sounded like you were spying on her." Draco stood up, walking close to the enchanted mirror, "Don't you get all moral on me now. You were the one that spied! And besides, I was trying to see if she was alright. I was... concerned." The mirror made a noise that sounded much like 'Mhmm' "She had another nightmare. You saw it. She gets them every night, I couldn't barge in there because she had silencio'd the door. She would know I was spying." He tried to explain. The mirror laughed in return, "And when she was getting changed into her night-clothes, you hardly averted your eyes." Draco smiled, "I did too. For a second anyway. You're hardly one to talk. You didn't look away either!" The mirror laughed again, "She is a fine specimen, Is she not?" Draco stood up suddenly, "Yes. She is. And she's mine so back off!" The mirror, who apparently didn't take to lightly to threats, began to taunt him. "Oh really? Because rumour has it, she belongs to Blaise..." Draco huffed and squared up to the mirror, "And you are a fool to believe rumours." The mirror laughed darkly at him. "They talk about him you know. The girls. All years. They talk about his charm, and his accent, and his devilishly handsome good looks. And do they spare a second to talk about you? No. You're yesterdays news Draco, You're past your prime. Even 'Your girl' prefers him." Draco kicked the wall next to the mirror. Before walking over to his wardrobe. _I'll show you._ He thought to himself.

Hermione stood outside Draco's door and knocked. "C'mon, we're going to be late for breakfast!" She said waiting. "Quit Nagging women!" He shouted back through the closed door. "Well at least I knocked!" She spat back. "I said I was -SORRY!" Draco said as he pushed open the door, not realising that Hermione was still behind it. She fell to the ground, eyes shut. "Shit! Hermione wake up" He picked her up, intending to carry her bridal style to the infirmary - but only got to the main hall before she woke up. "No you didn't!" She shouted. Draco looked puzzled, thinking back to the previous conversation. "Oh. Sorry. Are you okay? You hit your head on my door." She took a moment to look over his outfit. He was wearing a dark red shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a dark silver tie, and a dark grey waistcoat to match his pants. (AN: .pt/img_upload/produtos_modacessorios/470699_3_ ) She slid her hand from his chest down to his stomach, feeling how soft the material was. "Like what you see?" He asked. She shook her head, "Um. You look good Draco." He looked her over a couple of times. "You don't look to bad yourself Granger." She was wearing a casual red summer dress - despite the weather.(AN: 000/0/5623840/il_fullxfull. )

"I thought you weren't going to call me Granger ever again? Can you put me down now please?" She asked, cheeks flaming. "Oh yeh sorry. You should go to the infirmary." She shook her head. "I'll be fine." And they walked through the door to the great hall. Hermione stumbled dizzily and Draco grabbed her arm, linking it with his, in an attempt to look both casual and to help her keep her balance. They walked through the hall towards her usual spot on the Gryffindor table and sat beside her, noticing all the eyes on him. He looked good and he knew it. "Aren't you causing a scene." Ginny said spitefully opposite him. "Hermione hit her head, I'm making sure she doesn't faint. Again." Ginny glared, "Why didn't you take her to the infirmary?" Draco smiled, "She didn't want to go. She insisted and she can be very... persuasive. Especially in that dress." Ginny looked Hermione over, then did the same to Draco. "What is going on?" She asked him, noticing that Hermione and Harry were deep in conversation about a rare book that he owned or something. Draco raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She looked him over then did the same to Hermione, "Is there some sort of dress code I wasn't told about?" He looked at Hermione and realised that they were wearing matching colours. "We're throwing a small party later, We hope you can attend. And dress nice." He bluffed. She looked down at her casual Jeans and T-shirt combination. "Who else is going?" He looked around the room breifly, "Harry, Theodore, Blaise and you can invite some people. Girls and Boys. Tell them to dress nice, and bring booze. I'm thinking about starting it in my common room at about 7:00 and not finishing until curfew." She chuckled lightly. "Blaise. You know Hermione likes him right? You have no shot." He scowled, "Shows what you know. Blaise is... Gay" He lied, knowing the Weaslette would inform Hermione. "Hermione has asked me to be friendly with you, I would appreciate if you did the same. I will be... Pursuing your friend and I don't care if you approve. But it would get me better chances with her if we're friends." She scowled back at him before offering her hand. "I don't approve. But it's her choice to reject you. You have a deal. We will be...friends." He shook her hand before grabbing some of the food realising it had appeared.

"You're a Slytherin." Draco continued to butter his toast, "I'm well aware thank you." This seemed to only annoy Ron. "That's the Slytherin table over there." Draco looked up adgitated. "I know that as well, thank you." Ron sat next to him. "Why are you here then?" He demanded. Draco smiled, "I decided to sit with my friends, is that okay with you?" He asked. Ron looked at Ginny, "No one here is your friend. Isn't that right Gin?" Ginny shook her head, "Wrong Ron. We're his friends." She hated having to be against her brother but he was being a child. "Hermione wants you to come to our party later. Starts at 6, bring booze, dress nice. See you then." Draco said before returning to his toast and ignoring the ginger for the rest of the meal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked looking up at him as he waved his wand frantically around the room. "Setting up for the party..." He said as he ran to the portrait, waving his wand and muttering spells under his breath. The portrait became transparent, and nothing could be heard or seen from outside the room. "What party are you referring to?" Hermione asked following him around and neatening the scruffy decorations he had put up. "Oh yeh, I forgot to tell you, We're throwing a small party to cover the fact that you're in a summer dress in the middle of winter... You're welcome." She huffed good naturedly, "Your wearing a suit... and I'm the one dressed inappropriately." He paused for a moment to smile at her before hurrying off, "Mine will keep me warm" He said cockily, "Mine si enchanted to keep me warm." She replied cockily, "So you needn't have bothered covering it up. Now I have to go do my hair. You could have told me about this earlier you know." He enchanted some mistletoe in the middle of the room. "I couldn't find you." He bluffed, "You're in most of my lessons, What time does the party start?" She looked at the clock. "6:00. I don't sit near you in class." He lied again. "That's no time to get ready. I look a mess! And you sit next to me in most!" He stopped and looked her over. "You look almost as good as me. Well, I say almost - I'm the best looking guy in this place. Heck, I'm the best looking guy in the whole wizarding world! Heck I'm the best looking gu-" Hermione cut him off, "Any more and your head will explode." She gestured to make a point. "How long left?" He asked, to busy to look at the clock "Twenty minutes." He huffed, "No doubt Ginny and Harry will be unfashionably early. Hermione nodded in agreement, "Who's coming exactly?"

"I left that part to Ginny." Hermione frowned, "Why?!" Draco stopped, confused, "What's wrong with that?" Hermione crossed her arms. "She's going to play matchmaker. She usually invites a bunch of guys from each house - and a couple girls - and tries to set each one up with me. Only now she's going to pressure them into taking me to the ball!" She complained. Draco's face fell. "I think we should try that game. Set Blaise up with a nice guy... And don't worry I have a plan." Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused, "What do you mean?" He smiled evilly, "He's gay. He told me so in 4th year. Didn't you know?" He lied looking at the portrait, "And it is officially unfashionably early." He smiled as he let Ginny and Harry in. Draco motioned to the table at the back. "There's butter beer, and firewhiskey. grab a glass." The two started walking to it but were stuck on the spot half way. "It works!" Draco cheered in delight before explaining. "You're under enchanted mistletoe - you'll be stuck until you kiss. The happily obliged before getting a drink each. "What happens if one person gets stuck under it?" Hermione asked, inspecting it closely. "Try it." He smiled. She took another step and found herself stuck. "What happens now?" She asked worriedly. "Someone has to kiss you." He smiled before walking closer. Ginny ran across the room and clamped her mouth over hermione's before Draco had a chance. "I was going to kiss her hand... Though im not complaining" He laughed and flashed a cheeky grin at the girls. "What in merlins name was that Gin?" Hermione asked shocked. "Well I didn't know obviously." Ginny huffed before walking back over to Harry. "Don't tell anyone about the hand thing though guys... It will be a lot more fun this way" Harry said flashing a terrible attempt at an evil smile.

Neville stood at the portrait, "Our first guest" Harry smiled in delight. "Does it work?" Neville asked them, looking up at the mistletoe, as he entered the common room. "Dammit! how did you know?" Harry asked frowning. Neville laughed, "They're all over the school." Hermione looked accusingly at Draco. "I had to check that it worked. And then I played little match-making amongst some random first years. It was so funny. You should have seen their faces!" Hermione punched his arm lightly, "That's so cruel!" but laughed along with them anyway. "So who did you invite Ginny?" Draco asked, smirking at Hermione. "Neville - obviously, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, oh yeh, and Cormac Mclaggen - who's here for yet another redo year. Padma, Terry Boot, Michael Corner. Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillan." Draco sneered at Mclaggen's name. "There should be a maximum number of times you can re-do your education. It's about time that guy left the school for good." Ginny smiled, knowing he was jealous of the older guy - who had managed to get Hermione on a date. "I agree." Hermione nodded, "However, if I did that bad on my exams i would be saying the opposite," Draco smiled, "You do that bad on your exams? Please. You're the brightest witch of your age believe it or not." She smiled gratefully, blushing. "More guests." Harry said in delight.

Ron was stood at the portrait, with the rest of the Gryffindors, looking nervous. "Can I talk to you, please, Hermione?" He asked, she looked to Draco who smiled and started talking to the new arrivals. "Now before you say anything, just here me out please?" she nodded. "I love you Hermione. But we didn't work out together - that much is obvious. I'm not sure if I love you as a sister, because that would be REALLY weird. But I definitely love you as a friend, if not more. I'm not going to let that 'more' get in the way of our friendship. You deserve to move on and be happy. And I have to do the same." Hermione listened to him, paying close attention to every syllable. This memory was going to be stored and she wanted it to be accurate. After he finished talking she pulled him into a hug. "That is really mature of you. I'm so glad we're officially friends again. Lets celebrate with a drink!" She pulled him to the table - narrowly avoiding the mistletoe. Draco felt his jaw clench as she hugged him. He turned to Seamus, "And remember, stay away from Hermione, She's taken." He walked to the next male guest and greeted them politely, whilst clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Hi Hermione, so I was wondering if you had reconsidered my offer from the other da-" Draco Malfoy cut him off. _Oh Crap _He thought. "Ahh Seamus. Just the guy I was looking for. Can I borrow him for a second please Hermione?" He smiled as he said her name and took the Gryffindor away without waiting for a reply. "What did I tell you like ten minutes ago? STAY. AWAY. FROM. HERMIONE. SHE'S. TAKEN!" He emphasized, taking a deep breath before continuing, "On a much lighter note, I've heard that Lavender has yet to find a date for the ball. I think that the two of you make an excellent couple. She'll definitely say yes. Trust me. Now run a long." Ginny walked up to him fuming, "What do you think you're doing?" Draco started walking but replied anyway, picking up his drink from the table. "Helping my good friend Seamus find a date to the ball. I know that Lavender likes him." Ginny seethed. "I am well aware that she likes him. But she is not the main priority right now. Hermione is." Draco stopped and turned round to face her. "Oh yes and I forgot, until Hermione has a date to the ball, nobody else is allowed one? How about leave them be. They both like each other - they both want to go to the ball together. LET THEM. And but out of Hermione's business. Let her ask someone." Ginny laughed aloud, "More like let YOU ask her out. I've seen the way you look at her. Don't try to deny it. You just don't get it Draco, you are NOT what she needs." Draco towered over the girl, "But I'm what she wants. And how would you know what she needs? Last i checked, a Weasley was not it!" He sneered and attempted to walk away. "You've been her friend for 7 months. I've been her friend for 7 years. For those 7 years you were her tormentor. You were the enemy. And you expect her to forget all you did to her. All your family did to her. If you're anything like your fathe-" Draco raised his hand - the room going silent as all eyes were on him. "I am nothing like my father. You know nothing about my family. What they've done." He looked at his raised hand. Tears filling his eyes as he stormed off to his room, stopping for one last minute to say, "You're lucky I'm nothing like him." Staring at his hand he walked off again, a tear sliding down his seemingly perfect face.

**AN: I don't like this chapter personally, and it will probably be taken down and edited. Review if you want, don't if you don't. I hope you didn't find this chapter too boring. I know it's not a funny one. Next one will be though.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione scowled at Ginny before rushing off to Draco's room. "Draco, are you okay?" She asked knocking on his door. When she heard no reply, she pushed it open gently. "Hermione?" He asked softly, tears still stinging his eyes. She saw how hurt he was and considered giving him a couple minutes to calm down, but decided against it and walked in. He was sat behind his bed, facing the wall so she sat beside him. "What if she's right. What if I'm just like him?" He turned to her, a tear falling down his face. She tried to console him but he cut her off. "What if I grow up to be his exact copy. A crap husband, a crap father. A crap everything. He was supposed to look after me and mum. Not beat us and give us to the dark lord." Hermione guided his chin gently so that he was now facing her. "What he did was wrong. No one should ever do that to their wife or child. I know you. I know that you wouldn't even imagine hurting someone you love like that." _No, I would never dream of hurting you like that. _He leaned in slowly, "And Pansy will adore you even if you are a crap husband." She jumped up off the floor, offering her hands in assistance. Draco let her help pull him off the floor, noting how soft her hands were. "You have to bring her into every conversation we have don't you." He frowned, "I try" She laughed in agreement before waving her wand in his face. "What did you do?" He asked suspiciously. She pointed to his full length mirror on the wall. He looked at his reflection, noticing how much better he looked. "Non-Verbal magic? You really are the brightest witch of your age." She smiled, "I try. Can't you do it?" He smiled. "Of course I can. Us Malfoy's can do everything." He smirked and left the room, pulling her along behind him.

Draco stopped froze in his tracks, "Ah crap" He said, not in time for Hermione to stop walking as well. "What's wrong?" She asked, wondering why he had just stopped." He pointed up. "Ah crap" she mimicked. Above them was mistletoe. "Now that is desperate!" Hermione heard Ginny say to Neville from across the room. That was it! The last straw! She can't just accept him as her friend, instead she's convinced that he's the enemy. The worst he did to Ginny was call her weaslette even Harry had accepted him. This was expected from Ronald, but not from her, she was always so much more compassionate. Apparently not. "I'm sorry." She said before pulling him in. One minute he's about to kiss her hand - why would she kiss the enemy right. Next minute she's kissing him. Oh right yeh, he should probably respond. He had barely had time to before it was over. "Am I interupting something?" Blasie Zabini asked as he walked through the portrait.

"I need to speak to you. Concerning a puzzling conversation between me and some poor hufflepuff called Jake. Draco smiled, until Blaise hit him across the face. He then stood up on the sofa, "I would like to make an announcement. I am NOT gay. I am NOT Bi. And I am NOT confused. I am straight!" He jumped of the table before adding, "And single." He winked at Hermione. Draco stood up to meet Hermione's glare. "You absoloute git!" She said before heading of to her room. Draco scowled at Blaise. "I need your advice." Blaise nodded and followed him to his room. "What's this about?" He asked curiously. Draco sighed, "Hermione."

"This is not the bathroom. Sorry." The tall, handsome Slytherin said. "Hey don't cry. I'm not that bad looking surely?" His attempt at humour was not met with laughter. He stood awkwardly at the door, shifting onto his other foot he tried a different approach. "It seems you've found my weakness, A crying girl. May I come in?" Hermione nodded and he sat beside her on the floor. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly. She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "In that case, I'm going to have to talk about myself." He said teasingly. "So I woke up this morning and I looked out the window, and I saw that it was a freezing cold day. So I wrapped up nice and warm in a thick sweater. I then realised I was hungry so I went to the hall. I saw that there was a beautiful girl in a summer dress and I was cold for her. Just looking at her made me cold. So I looked away. Then I went back to my dorm and had a lie down. Discovered inner peace - which was of course destroyed the second I got to potions. You know how that class went. Then I-" "Okay Stop. For the sake of my sanity please stop." Hermione finally said. He obliged, but asked a final question, "So what's wrong?" Hermione smiled, "Apart from your ridiculously boring story? Draco and Blaise." Theodore Nott raised an eyebrow, asking her to continue. "One minute I like Blaise, next I find out he's gay. Then I'm sat there on the floor next to Draco and he's poring his heart out to me, and I see his stormy gray eyes and I think I like him. A lot. And then I kiss him, and I find out he lied to me about Blaise. And I don'r know which one I like. More." Theo stayed silent for a minute before replying, "That's certainly more interesting than my story..."

"So you want me to back away because you like her? No can do Drake." Draco looked up at him exhausted. "But she's more than just a crush. I really like her. Please Blaise?" He asked exasperated. Blaise shook his head again, "I really like her too Draco." They oth stood there in a stare off. "Fine." Draco said angrily, "Fine." Blaise shot back.  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"FINE!" Draco said storming out of his room. He walked over to the drinks table and took a bottle of fire whiskey back to his room with him.

"I have and idea that will either work brilliantly, or go completely wrong. Go out with me, and whoever fights for you more is the winner. Or more, we can test them, you can find out more about them. And that's how we can settle it!" Hermione looked at him sceptically. "You really think that will work?" She asked finally. He smiled, "Yes babe." Hermione shook her head, "Rule 1: Don't ever call me babe again. EVER!" He laughed but stopped upon noticing she was serious. "Sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

"No I can't do this, it's wrong. I'm not going to trick them, I'm just going to have to decide which one I like more and hope that they like me back." She said nodding - as if still thinking it through. Theo shook his head, "No Hermione, It's a great idea, think about it. What could go wrong?" He poured his slytherin charm into each word. But yet again she refused, "No it wouldn't be right to play them." He smiled despite his defeat, "Of course Hermoine, however, if you change your mind..." He let his sentence trail off as he left the room. She picked up her diary.  
**Hey, you there?  
**After waiting five minutes and receiving no reply, she decided to rejoin the party.

"I know for a fact that she fancies me!" Blaise said. Draco shook his head, "Why on earth would she fancy you, When I'm right here..." Draco asked smirking. Zabini shook his head, "Please, I'm italian. You get Bello and Bella mixed up..." Draco's smirk fell into a frown, "Bloody Reprocussions!" He said frustrated. Blaise laughed, "Watch out, you sound like Weasley." Draco looked shocked, "I am NOTHING like that Weasle. He is poor, and stupid and. And Gryffindor!" Blaise smirked, "may I remind you that Hermione is also Gryffindor, a muggle born and the brightest witch of her age?" Draco smiled and nodded, "Well they do say opposite's attract." The Italian laughed " - and yet it would appear that you and Weasley are opposite's as well..." Draco shook his head violently, "No! No. You see because. Because he's a... PUREBLOOD!" He smiled on victory, "Now if you don't mind, I've got some explaining to do." With that the blond left his room in search of Hermione.

He saw Theo leave her room as he paced the hall, practising what he was going to say. "Hermione, I only did it as a joke. Nope that won't work. I did it because, it's true and he's just so closet that he feels the need to lash out. Nope. No more lies! Hermione baby. Too cheesy! Hermione, you don't see the way he looks at you some times. He claims to care, that it's more than just lust, but all I see when he's staring at you, is hunger in his eyes. And you deserve better. You deserve someone who has come out from the dark, and into the light for you. Who has changed everything about their lives, who handed his own father to Askaban for you. Maybe Ginny is right though. Maybe I am the bad guy - in which case you deserve someone like Blaise, Who stayed at the sidelines. Or even Ron. He left you when it got tough, but other than that he has always been on the side of good and I'm willing to let you go because I lo- OUCH!"

Hermione pushed open the door and walked out, deep in thought - Not seeing the Slytherin pacing the hall. BANG! She walked into him and they fell to the floor hard. He made a move to catch her, but his hand was still saw from the night she decided to break it, he dropped her almost immediately and lay sprawled across the floor howling. Hermione tried to use the wall to stand back up but the moment she shifted her weight onto her right leg she fell back down. Harry stared at the pair, both laying on the floor, tears in eyes. "Can you go one day without incident... Please?" Their guests were now staring at the two, and Hermoine realised that her dress had ridden up as she slided down the wall. She dragged it down, her back moving up the wall so she could get it past her butt. Draco stopped howling in pain and instead fell - metaphorically of course, seeing as he was all ready on the floor - about laughing. She leaned on her right leg again and failed to pull her dress down, "Draco, can you help please?" He nodded, wiping a tear from his eye, "Yeh sorry. It's just too funny. You would be laughing if I did it..." He crawled forward and lifted her up - dropping her as the pain in his hand reminded him of his injury. Blaise stepped forward, and offered his hand to the 'Damsel in distress' But Draco pushed it away, stood up, and attempted to lift her once more - this time - with more success than before. He placed her on one of the sofa's and sat beside her.

"I think I should go to the infirmary." She said looking down at her swollen ankle. "Does it hurt?" Draco asked sympathetically. She nodded and he handed her a glass of Fire Whiskey. She drank it curiously, "What is this gonna - I feel funny." She smiled. He looked over to Harry, "Has she never gotten drunk?" He asked the Gryffindor, afraid of the answer. Harry thought for a minute before nodding. Draco sighed in relief before Harry added, "Once or Twice." He slammed his hand into his head, then howled in pain. "Your Hand is BROKEN! It would do you well to remember that." Harry said before kissing Ginny under the mistletoe. Draco looked back at Hermione to see some boyse offerring her more drinks. This was going to be a looooong night.

4 HOURS LATER.

"Come on Hermione please? For me?" Draco pleaded for the Gryffindor Princess to put her glass back down. "Only if you do that cute smile." She answered, her finger pointed at him. He smiled to himself, Cute? He thought. "OKAY! YOU WIN!" Hermione shouted. Draco clamped his hands over his ears, "Stop shouting Hermione and I'll smile again." She clapped her hands like a child. He smiled for her as he picked her up into his arms, ignoring the pain and carried her into her room. Laying her down on her bed he went to place a small kiss on her forehead as he said goodnight, but was instead greeted with her soft, plump lips. She pulled on his tie, dragging him closer as she kissed him again. She licked his lip, begging for entrance, to which he fully obliged. She lifted her dress above her head, laying on her bed in her underwear and pulling Draco in for another kiss. It wasn't until he realised that she was undoing his buttons that he pulled back. "Hermione, You're drunk. You don't really want this. Well, maybe you do, but not now." She leaned forward, wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him again, leaning back again.

He stumbled at her action and caught himself on her bed. He bit her tongue, as his hand connected with the bed, causing him to fall on her, "Ouch! Draco, what was that fo- oh yeh, you broke your hand!" She laughed at him, whilst he just glared back. Pushing himself back off her and throwing his loose tie on the floor. He made to leave to his own room - probably to die of embarrassment, when he heard her soft, quiet voice break through the laughter. "Can. You please. Stay with. Me?" The laughter stopped and he stared at her. She continued. "I'll probably sleep for longer. But i'll still have nightmares. They scare me Draco." He saw her eyes filling up with tears. "I don't have any pyjama's or anything..." He trailed off. She nodded in agreement, "It's fine. I just don't want to be alone." He nodded, stripped to his briefs and climbed in beside her. Eager for her hangover to strike in the morning. "I really do like you, ya know Draco." She said as she fell asleep. "I really like you too." Draco smiled, kissed her forehead - successfully this time - and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione stared at the boy beside her. Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh Crap! She thought, as she noticed their absence of clothes. She nudged him, noticing fresh bandages on her wrist. He awoke and sat up immediately, looking at her with concern, "Are you okay?" He asked. It was only then that she realised how drunk she got last night. "Shhhh. What happened?" She whispered, gesturing between the two of them. He laughed until she slapped him. "Sorry. But nothing. I stopped you remember?" He whispered, and she shook her head. "How convenient. You were pretty hammered. I gave you a drink of Fire Whiskey, and then so did every guy at the party. You said I had a cute smile, I carried you to bed. You kissed me. You lost the dress, I lost my shirt, tie and waistcoat. Then I pulled back, You pulled me in again, I hurt my hand, and I bit your tongue." He said as if it ere obvious, as she sat there, mouth agape in shock, and red as a tomato in embarrassment. "But we didn't?" She gestured between the two of them again, and he shook his head. She nodded, taking it all in, before standing up, making a run for the on suite but falling on the floor. He heard her vomit and muttered a spell under his breath to clean it up. "You hurt your ankle. We should go to the infirmary. In fact your injury was the reason I gave you a drink in the first place. If I had known that you hadn't been drunk before..."

She sat up carefully, "I have been drunk before. Twice. Once at the Yule Ball, and once at the end of battle party. Now that I think about it, all three occasions were your fault." He feigned innocence, "Me? What did I do? Appart fromm doctor you and your injuries!" She stared at him as she spoke. "You spiked the punch at the Yule Ball, You had an open bar and pervert friends at the end of battle party, and you gave me the frist drink last night." He raised his hands up in defence. "First of all, Vectro Krume knew exactly what was in that punch - randy bastard - and It's not my fault my friends fancy you. A lot of people share that same opinion." She sighed, "You know his name is Victor Krumm. You're just saying that to be difficult, and you can choose who you're friends with." He smiled the smile he knew she loved. "And the third?" She looked down embarrassed, "Stop it Draco." He walked up to her, lifted her chin and said, "You're beautiful. And you best believe it! In fact, I'm gonna give you three minutes to realise it." He leaned in close ans she thought he was about to kiss her, until he said, "That's how long it will take to wash the alcohol of your breath." He smiled, kissed her head, and walked out the room.

She leaned on him as she limped to the infirmary, she could smell the toothpaste on his breath. "What happened to you? Sit down on that bed." Madam Pomfrey said pointing the pair to the nearest bed. "Hermione walked into miss, we both fell and I tried to catch her." Draco said, recapping the night's events. She sook her head disapprovingly. "You should have let her fall Mr. Malfoy. I told you, give it a good three days to heal. Did you? Of course not, and you've probably broken it yet again. You know what the problem with you young people is?" She babbled on and the pair shook their heads, "You think you're invincible" They listened to her lecture as she healed their injuries. "No what lesson do you have next?" She asked. They looked dazed until Draco groaned and muttered "Potions" Madam Pomfrey laughed to herself, "I have half a mind to let you go late without an excuse for your own stupidity, but nobody deserves to face Professor Snape's wrath." She handed them both a slip and they headed to potions.

"Why are you late? And Limping?" Snape growled as they entered the class room. "Long story sir." Hermione said as Draco handed him the slips. "Sit down. You will both return to class after hours to catch up on what you've missed." He said staring at Hermione, daring her to protest. Which she did. "But sir, we're barely 10 minutes late and I've already covered this subject. Twice." Snape walked towards her seething, "And you just lost Gryffindor five points. Twice." Ron chocked, "That's fiftee- ten points!" He spluttered and Harry sighed. "Consider yourself lucky i don't take more points for you stupidity. Sit down Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy and stop disrupting my lesson." He growled and tapped on the chalk board to regain attention.

Draco sat in the middle of Hermione and Blaise, having a silent argument with the latter. He passed the note back.  
_She likes me more.  
_**Not true.  
**_And yet I'm the one she kissed. On more than one occasion.  
_**Once when she was under Mistletoe, and the other times when she was drunk.  
**_She knew that you only had to kiss a hand. She chose to kiss me.  
_**Yeh right, I bet you spiked her.  
**_I'm appalled you think so little of me Zabini._  
**You shouldn't be.  
**_You're just jealous because she likes me more. And I'll prove it._  
**How are you going to 'prove that?'** Blaise asked curiously.  
_Watch...  
_He brushed his leg against Hermione's lightly and she blushed.  
**That just proves that you creep her out.  
**He touched her hand with his, moving it away slightly after and watched as she touched his back. T**hat was on instinct.  
**_Because she likes me! _

Hermione stood up to grab the ingredients needed or the potion they were brewing. Draco followed her to the storage cupboard, "What are we brewing Hermione, I wasn't paying attention." She smiled, "Too busy swapping notes with Blaise? A weak lust potion." Draco stood defensively, "He was swapping notes with me!" He said, she just laughed and shook her head, "It takes two to swap notes." She handed him some vials which he took back to the table and sat down. He watched as she walked back to her seat beside him and began pouring in ingredients. "Is it finished?" He asked bored of stirring. "No, only one last thing to add though." She replied, also bored. She added the unicorn hair and the potion turned purple as he stirred it. "Let's see if any of you incompetent students have actually got this basic potion correct." Snape scowled as he walked past each desk and writing down a grade. "It appears only 5 pairs have got it right - judging by colour. However if you used the wrong amount of unicorn hair then it won't work. I'm placing an antedote on each desk. Try out your potions. Except for you Longbottom, can't have you exploding in my class room." He sat back down at his desk.

"So who's going to try it then?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged and drank a spoonful. The slytherin looked at her curiously, "Has it worked?" He asked, she looked puzzled, "I can't tell." He smiled as he rested his hand on her knee, "How about now?" He smiled at her blush and sharp intake of breath. "Still a little hard to tell." She replied, and he slid his hand up a little higher. He heard her breath shudder as his hand moved. "Now?" He asked again and she nodded. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, serious. She shook her head and he slid his hand up higher - now mid thig before removing it completely. Her face fell for a moment until she placed her own hand on his leg. He shuddered at her touch. "Who's potion worked?" Snape asked the class. Draco, Harry, Blaise and their partners raised their hands. Draco's dropping slightly as Hermione moved her hand. Snape wrote down their grades before dismissing the class. Draco was the first out of the room.

"Hello Hermione." Theodore Nott said beside her, "Have you considered my offer?" He asked as they walked to the next lesson. "Your offer?" She replied confusion evident on her voice, "Oh yeh, I forgot you got rather drunk last night." He smiled. "I asked you to the ball, you agreed, and I offered to pay for your dress. Would you like me too, or are you still adament on paying for it yourself?" She blushed furiously. "So we're going to the ball together?" She spluttered and he nodded. "Yes, we had been talking all night whilst Draco flirted with my little sister." He lied. She stopped suddenly, "You have a younger sister?" She asked as she began walking again. He laughed, "Yeh, she's also a slytherin, in the year below. She's going to the ball with Draco actually..." Hermione felt her heart drop a little. "I can pay for my own dress thank you. I have to go. I have important research I have to do." She said as she fled to the library furiously. If Draco was planning on going to the ball with someone else, why was he being all flirty and whatever that was in potions. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid, Of course he doesn't like you. Not like that anyway. She decided to head back to her dorm - no longer in the mood for studying and ran into a certain Slytherin.

"I guess you can't." Harry said, staring at Draco and Hermione both in the infirmary. "So what happened this time?" Madam Pomfrey said as she stared at the two clumsy students.


	10. Chapter 10

"Please use the crutches Hermione. Just for two days. You wouldn't even be in this situation if you looked where you were going." Harry tried to reason with Hermione as she hobbled into her common room on the crutches, "Fine Harry! I will use them. And he wasn't looking where he was going either..." Her crutch slipped and she fell, Harry catching her last second. "Draco! Will you keep your bloody socks in your own room!" She shouted at the Slytherin behind the Gryffindor duo. "Would you like me to retrieve them from your room?" He replied cockily. Harry stopped, "You guys didn't?!" He asked sceptically, staring at the two. "No we didn't." Hermione said firmly. "Only because I pulled back..." Draco smirked and walked into his room.

"Hermione, what does he mean?" Harry asked, confused. "It was after everyone left. I was really drunk - so drunk that I can't remember half the night - and I may have tried it on with Draco..." Harry stood there mouth agape, before laughing. "I warned him... I warned him not to get you drunk! I can't believe it. I've got to tell Ginny and Ro-" Hermione cut him of, "No. You know Ginny doesn't like him. And Ron still hates him. You can't tell them. I'll see you at dinner okay?" She said before hobbling off to her own room. She opened her diary to see that she had missed a message.

_Hermione, are you_ there?  
**Yeh mystery Slytherin. It's no fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours  
**_Get over it :) What's your favourite colour?_**Red, why?**_  
Because that's the colour we'll wear to the Christmas ball._  
**Only a week left. Who are you going with?**  
You...  
**Unless you're Theodore Nott, You're Nott.  
**_Punny. And no I'm Not_ Nott.  
**If you're Not Nott then who are** you?  
_Why are you going with Nott?  
_**Why are you deflecting?  
**_Because I'm not telling you who I_ _am.__**  
**_**Apparently I agreed to go with him last night. But I honestly have no recollection of that night. Apart from one event.  
**_Who were you going to go_ with?  
**A** **Slytherin.**  
_I'm a Slytherin_...  
**Maybe.. If I had known who you were...  
**_You've never spoken to Nott before have you?_ **  
No, Which is odd... **_  
That's what I thought... He's definately up to something. Stay away from him._  
**I need to know who you are before I trust you. For all I know, you're just jealous. **_  
Maybe. But it does seem highly suspicious. The Hogsmeade trip is five days.I want you to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, An hour into the trip so you've already got your dress._  
**In red?**  
_Of course._**  
What's your favourite colour? Green? Silver? **_  
Red. Snap._  
**We're going to be late for dinner. Draco usually reminds me of the time. **_  
Draco? As in Malfoy?_ **  
Yes, he's actually really sweet when you get to know him.**  
_Is he the Slytherin you were planning on asking? _  
Hermione pondered the question for a minute. Two names swimming around her head. Blaise, Draco, Bliase, Draco, Blaise. **  
Yes. **_  
How can I compete?_ **  
Who knows, maybe I'll like you better. I don't know every Slytherin. **_**  
**__How much do you like Draco? _  
**I kissed him. **_  
See you at the Leaky Cauldron._

"Draco we're going to miss dinner!" Hermione shouted from outside his door. "Okay coming." He shouted back, as he tightened his tie. "How do I look?" He asked, smiling charmingly, "Dashing, now let's go." Hermione replied pulling him out the portrait. "Will you go to the ball with me Hermione? Instead of Theo?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, "Then who will his sister go with?" Draco looked confused, "What do you mean?" She looked at his face, looking for a sign that he was lying. There was none, "apparently, according to Theo, you're going with his sister." Anger flickered across his face and he began to storm off, fists clenched, clearly searching for Nott, when he felt Hermione's hand on his. "Don't. It's not worth getting into trouble over." He unclenched his hand, so he was now holding hers, "you're right." He said as he walked her to the hall.

Draco sat beside Hermione and Ginny on the Gryffindor table, Harry sat on the other side of her, and Ron sat opposite. "Did you retrieve your socks?" Harry asked Draco smirking, "Not yet. Might do tomorrow morning when I wake up on the bed next to them." Hermione saw what he was hinting at, "Oh really? That's highly doubtful." Ginny and Ron just looked on confused. "What if I collect them later tonight?" Draco asked, his face so close to her's she could feel his breath on her cheek. "In your dreams." She laughed. "Trust me, I know." He winked. "What is going on?!" Ron asked, mad that he couldn't follow the conversation. "Nothing much Weasley, just discussing how much Hermione wants me in her bed." Hermione shook her head disapprovingly, "Do you have to be so crude?" Draco smirked, "You and I both know you fancy me." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Do I now?" Harry jumped in, trying to diffuse the situation "Does it really matter?" Draco smiled, ignoring Harry, "Yes, you do." Hermione frowned, "And what makes you think that?" Draco shot her an evil look, "Because you're going to kiss me. Right here. In front of all your house mates." She laughed, "And why would I do that Draco?" He stopped smiling and leaned close casually. "Because if you don't, I'm going to tell them what you tried to do last night..." He whispered, "So what'll it be?" Hermione looked at her table, scanning the faces of her friends. More importantly Ginny and Ron. They looked on pleadingly. "I'm going to kiss you."

Draco stood up coughing loudly to grab the attention of the hall. "Attention. Attention. Hermione something Granger is about to kiss me. So watch it and weep Theo! You too Blaise, I win." He shouted smugly. Hermione stood up confidently, walked to the centre of the room - where he was now standing - grabbed his hand and kissed it, before walking back to her seat. The room - particularly the Slytherin table burst out laughing, as he walked back to the Gryffindor table, head hung in shame and embarrassment.

"Why would you do that?" Draco asked, blushing. Hermione smiled, "You tried to trick me into kissing you remember?" He looked down, "I honestly thought you liked me..." He trailed off. She leaned in close, and whispered in his ear. "I do." She stood up and left the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione started pacing the room. Draco was inevitably going to follow her. She knew it. She was going to have to let him down. She liked the other Slytherin boy person. But she liked Draco! Theodore is a up to something. And Blaise was barely a second thought. He was just a crush. Draco or Slytherin Boy Person? Slytherin Boy Person could be anyone. It could be Theodore. Or Blaise. There's the answer. Draco. She was going to kiss him. Draco would inevitably follow her, and when he got to the portrait, she was going to kiss him.

He was following her. That much was obvious, probably her plan. It was sneaky, smart, Slytherin like. It was no lie that he fancied the pants off her. Also no lie that she clearly fancied him back - just look at him. He didn't just want a shag and be done with. That wasn't his style - anymore. He wanted something propper. And he knows she does too. She's already admitted it twice today. He was going to go back to the room and kiss her.

He was here! Hermoine opened the portrait and kissed him. She closed her eyes as their lips touched. She wrapped her hands around his kneck and could feel his hands running threw her hair. He picked her up, his arms firm and carried her to the sofa. She felt the cushions beneath her back and continued kissing him. It lacked something though. He was a good kisser sure - but it didn't feel right. She heard him unbuttoning his shirt. Still kissing her. But there was no spark. No _Magic. _She wondered if he felt it too as she opened her eyes. "Shit Theo?!"

Draco was hyped up. He even ran down the last hall way, and Draco doesn't run. You can imagine his disappointment when he found a shirtless Theodore Nott sat, a leg on each side of Hermoine, kissing her. "Shit Theo?!" He heard her ask. Draco was frozen on the spot. He honestly thought she liked him. "I didn't know you liked me Hermione." He sad as he kissed her. "I don't!" she shouted. But he kissed her again. "C'mon Hermione, don't tell me you didn't feel that spark?" She shook her head and Draco was confused. Was she doing this to get back at him? They had yet to notice his presence. "What spark? You're crazy!" He growled at her, "You're the one who kissed me!" He said still sitting above her, his arms on both sides of her head. "I thought you were someone else." She answered and Draco felt his heart lift a little. "Well I'm here now, we've both had a lust potion today, and Draco's still in the hall. We might as well get on with it." He suggested and without waiting for an answer kissed her again. Pulling his shirt off. Draco could see her squirming beneath him. He needed her to tell Nott no, then he could jump in. "Nott please." SAY NO! "Nott. Stop." Good enough. Draco thought as he tackled Theodore. Knocking the sofa over.

"You ever touch her again, I swear to god I will Cruci-" Hermione cut him off, "Stupefy!" She shot at Theo before laying back down. "How did you not know it was him?" Draco asked from under Nott. Hermione blushed embarrassed, "I kissed you-him with my eyes shut. To savor the moment." Draco laughed despite the situation, "Never had you pegged as the romantic type Granger." Hermione laughed with him. "You do realise you have a half naked slytherin boy laying on you?" She asked and Draco nodded. "I was hoping you could help?" Hermione thought about it for a second before answering, "I really should. To repay you. I was going to repay you a different way, but this'll have to do." She pointed her wand at Theo. "Wait! How were you going to repay me?" Draco asked curiously. "With a kiss perhaps." And with that Draco lifted Theo off his body, and rolled from under him.  
He stood looking at Hermione expectantly. She walked towards him, grabbed his hand and kissed it. "How are we going to get rid of him?" She asked, smirking at Draco's disappointed look. "We could carry him to the Dungeons... Leave him there." Hermione nodded, and waved her wand thinking _wingardium leviosa, _Draco however was not a skilled and had to say it aloud, "You've got to teach me non-verbal magic." Hermione laughed as they headed out with Theo.

"When I said I wanted a stripper, I meant Female... and concious." Blaise said as Draco and Hermione entered the dungeons. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. "What happened?" Zabini asked, feeling left out. "He tried to kiss mymione- Hermione." Blaise laughed at the head boy. "Freudian Slip much?" And with that he left The head students blushing furiously. "We should head back to the common room. You know, we have to flip the sofa back over and stuff." Hermione nodded and they walked off.

Draco insisted that he could handle the sofa by himself, and Hermione could see the last shred of his dignity running away. So she did a non-verbal, and assisted lifting the sofa up. "See Hermione, and you didn't believe I was strong enough. But I am!" Draco flexed different poses, whilst Hermione laughed at his delusions. "So, we should probably get some sleep. It's been a- eventful day. Please don't Silencio the door. I want to help you. You shouldn't have to do it alone,even if I end up with a broken hand in the process. Promise me you won't?" Draco pleaded, wanting her to stay safe. "I promise." Hermione said as she kissed him, delicately. Their lips met for barely five seconds. But it was enough. The two awkwardly walked to their own rooms, desperately wanting more.

"Draco! Get your bloody socks out of my room!" Hermione shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione woke up next to Draco again, however this time she remembered the bandages being replaced. "Draco, wake up! Don't you dare leave your socks in my room again!" He wandered out of her room, his pyjama pants slipping down and showing the band to his briefs. "Don't you dare go back to bed! We are not being late for Snape!" Draco grunted incoherently and collapsed on his bed.

Hermione woke him up again five minutes later. "Draco! Get up, Get dressed, and Get your socks out of my room! They are horrible and grungy and bleh!" She stormed back into her room to get dressed,and when Draco wasn't ready ten minutes later she stormed into his room. "Oh my Merlin! I am so sorry, I didn't realize!" He just stood there, trying to cover up his manhood "Get Out!" He shouted and she ran out of the room. "I'm really sorry Draco. I'm really really sorry." Hermione said as she headed through the portrait.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, looking extremely red. "Where's Draco?" Harry asked, curious as to the colour of her face. "He's um. Still in his room. Getting dressed." Hermione mumbled awkwardly. "What happened?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione blushed even more. "Umm. I may have seen Draco getting dressed. "So. We all saw him in his briefs last week..." Hermione buried her face in her hands. "He wasn't wearing any briefs..." Everyone looked confused, "What Hermione?" The curious Gryffindor's asked, "He wasn't wearing any!" She said a little too loud, earning stares throughout the Gryffindor table. "No way! How big was it?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny! Now is not the time." Hermione snapped furiously. Ron ended up more red than Hermione. "How did it happen?" Harry asked, trying to forget Ginny's comment. "Well, I kicked him out of bed, and specifically told him not to go back to sleep. Which he did. So I reminded him again, I didn't want to skip breakfast or be late for potions. I went to get dressed, and I thought he still wasn't up. So I stormed in, only he was up, and naked." Ron stuck his finger at her in disgust. "What do you mean kick him out of bed?!" He spat. "Ron, honest to Merlin - It is not what it sounds like" Harry reassured him, but he was having none of it. "It was a platonic thing Ronald. I had a bad dream, he helped me out." Ron stood up and shouted "With Sex?!" The whole room was staring at them and Hermione sank further in her seat. "Ron, sit the heck down and Calm it or leave!" Ginny shouted, "Ahh Draco, can you come clear everything up over here?" Draco gulped and looked at Hermione. She nodded and he swaggered up to the table. "It is true she saw my junk." Hermione slammed her head onto the table - right into a bowl of gravy. "She wasn't talking about that... She was talking about the sharing of her bed in a non sexual way." Harry explained as delicately as he could. "Not so non-sexual on the night of the party." He smirked, as he saw Hermione slide under the table. "Alright, alright, mind your own now. What happens between Draco and Hermione in her room, is purely their business." Ginny announced across the hall in her attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Are people still around?" Hermione asked Draco, who was now sat under the table, "Not yet, I'd give it about ten more minutes." Harry popped under the table. "I am so-so-so-so-so-so Sorry Hermione. I didn't expect the whole hall- I'm sorry." She shook her head, "It's okay Harry." She reassured him. "You've got a little... Gravy? In your hair." Draco said swishing his wand and muttering it clean, "Thanks Draco. I guess. It's kind of your fault my face ended up in the gravy bowl." Draco feigned innocence, "How was I to know what situation they were referring to? You're lucky I didn't blurt out that we kissed" Hermione stared at him wide eyed. "Everybody who went to the party knows about that guys." Harry said grinning. Draco nodded slowly, "Yes of course they do. But other people didn't. And I'm sure that would be big gossip stuff. You know, sexy slytherin god Draco snogs Grythyfindork know-it-all Granger." He bluffed. Hermione groaned staring at the now extremely interesting floor. "From where I was standing, it looked more like Hermione kissed you. Just saying." Harry smiled, winding him up. "Yeh, but I was a man about it. I had to throw someone first. And flip a sofa." Harry looked puzzled. "No you didn't." He said, recapping the evening, "Sure I did. It was The-oh shit." Harry looked shocked. "You kissed again?! But I thought you liked Blaise." Harry asked Hermione, who inspected a fleck of dirt on the hall floor. "Who likes me?" Blaise asked.

"Me, I do. Only a little though. I mean, I'm not gay or anything but. Have you been working out?" Draco spluttered, red faced. "Yes I have actually, with you. What's going on? Is this part of your prank? Hermoine, where are you going? Hermione?" Hermione crawled out from under the table and sped walked - very respectively - back to her common room, leaving the three boys sat awkwardly under the Gryffindor table. "Draco?" Blaise asked. The slytherin shook his head. "Harry?" Blaise asked again. Harry just shrugged and left. "Can you please tell me what's going on Draco? I'm really confused." Draco just shrugged, mimicking the Gryffindor, and left. "Well this is awkward." Blaise said to himself, before leaving the safety of underneath the table. Noticing too late, the bubblegum on the edge his hair met. "Draco! Draco quick. It's in my hair! Draco Help! Drake! Drakey-poo?" Realising Draco was no longer there Blaise continued his ascent from beneath the table. The remaining students laughed as Blaise Zabini ran out of the hall, gum in his hair, tears in his eyes. Person in front of him. Person in front of him?! Blaise stopped suddenly, but wasn't fast enough. He crashed into the potions teacher. "You know I hate to do this, 15 points from Slytherin. Now get of me!" Snape bellowed._  
_

Draco ran to catch up to Hermione, "I'm really really sorry Hermione. Honestly." Hermione shrugged and shook her head, "It's fine Draco. Apart from you just outed our kiss to Harry." Draco smiled, "Sorry?" He asked, and she smiled back. "It's fine." Draco wiped fake sweat from his forehead as he walked along side her to the common room. "I think we're doing really good at this staying out of trouble thing ya know." He said, attempting small talk, whilst wanting to ask what was really on his mind. "Are you serious?" Hermione asked and Draco laughed politely. "So, the weather is kinda nice..." He said, attempting small talk yet again._ With no avail_. "It's raining..." she frowned. He sighed, "What class do you have next?" He tried, third time lucky right? _Wrong. _"Same as you. What do you want Draco?" Hermione asked frustratedly. "Nothin', just makin' small talk. Dat okay?" He bluffed. "Aren't you supposed to be good at lying?" Hermione answered, an eyebrow raised sceptically. "I'll have you know, I am the best at lying. I am the master of lying. First years come to me, so that I can teach them to lie. They are new at this. They didn't even know magic existed. I'm like, like" Hermione jumped in, "Obi-Wan?" Draco looked confused. "I'm sorry, who?" _Probably a muggle thing... _"You know. Star wars..." He looked confused. "A muggle thing." She explained. _Bingo. _"What do you want Drake?" Hermione asked again. "Do you like Blaise? I mean I know you fancy him. He's all muscley and stuff. But so am I! And he has boring eyes. Look at my eyes! They're like a stormy sky, or a stormy ocean or-" Hermione cut him off, "I don't like him like him. If that's what you're getting at." Draco continued to babble, "And I'm smarter than him. And clearly more responsible - hense I'm head boy. And I've got awesome eyes, and abs. I've got abs. And I'm like the god of sexy. I brought sexy back!" Hermione laughed, "Alright Timberlake!" But stopped upon realising he was serious. "Who?" He asked confused - yet again. _Probably a muggle thing..._

__"Are you really that closed off? You don't know what Start Wars is, you don't know who Justin Timberlake is. What if I said Frodo? Do you know who he is? Or Elvis? Or MJ?" Draco shook his head at each suggestion. "You know what we're doing tonight? Tonight, I am going to muggle you up." Draco's face fell at the idea. "But I like being magic!" He complained. "Does it make you feel special?" Hermione mocked in a patronising tone. Draco huffed and crossed his arms as he stood outside the portrait to their room. "I've got Awesome eyes though. You have to admit that. And abs. Amazing abs. Honest. You've seen them. This morning, the other day. I can show you again if you li-" The portrait closed before him, as Hermione headed into her room, shaking her head disapprovingly.


	13. Chapter 13

"I thought we weren't allowed muggle devices in hogwarts. They can be detected you know." Draco urged, this was his year of trying to stay out of trouble. "That's why we're going up to the seventh floor." Hermione smiled, taking his hand and dragging him down the corridors. "Why do I have to learn to be muggle anyway?" He said, trying to earn back his evening of relaxation. "Because you stick out like a sore thumb. Trust me, it'll be fun." She reassured. "So it's just going to be me and you?" Draco asked smirking. "Yeh. Oh and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Blaise." Draco sighed. "Why do the Weasley's have to be there?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Be nice. Plus they don't exactly fit in either. The evenings for the next month are going to be muggle evenings. Now quit complaining." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Hey Hermione, I thought, as it's your idea, you should, you know, require the room to your specifications." Harry said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Hmmm, I have the perfect idea. Where's Ron?" She asked frowning. "He'll be here in a minute, he's a bit busy sulking at the moment." Hermoine sighed. "Let's go." She said as she entered the room. Inside there was a 42" flat screen tv on the wall in front of a big cream sofa. There was also a coffee table beneath the tv and a vending machine against the wall, next to a popcorn machine. "What is all this?" Draco asked confused. Hermione laughed. "This Draco, is a t.v, you use it to wat-" Draco butted in "I'm well aware of what a T.V. is thank you. I meant those over there." He pointed to the popcorn machines. "Heaven." Harry said as he sat down on the sofa, a can of coke in one hand, and a tub of popcorn in the other. "Heaven."

"I don't get it." Ron said, looking blankly at the t.v. It just doesn't make any sense. He's a wizard but he has a staff instead of a wand. I'm sorry, it just doesn't make sense." Harry sighed again. "It's fiction mate, it's not real. Muggle's don't know about real magic, so this is there alternative." Ron nodded. "What about that ring thing, is that like your cloak?" Ginny asked. Hermione put her face in her palms.

"So what's that giant fire eye again?" Draco asked and Harry stood up. "I can't do it Herimone. They're just not ready for Lord of the Rings. Maybe we should try star wars. Or music or something." Hermione nodded and swapped discs. An hour into the film the questions started again. "So where can I get one of those light sticks then? Do they do them local or only on other planets - and can I get them delivered?" Draco asked, "Light Sabers Draco. Light Sabers. And no you can't." Draco grumbled incoherently and started swinging his legs into the sofa. "I'm bored! Can we do something else. Pleeeeeaaase?" He moaned and Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement. Harry sighed, "They just don't appreciate a good film Hermione. Hermione muttered under her breath as she put a different disc in.

"I bet I could do that." Ron said as he stood up and started to walk backwards. "Ron, that's not how you moonwalk." Hermione insisted. "Sure it is. I'm just like that Michael guy. See look, I'm walking backwards just like he is." Harry stood up, "No Ron, you start of with your right foot raised, and your left foot flat on the floor. Then as you push your right foot down, you slide your left foot up. Like this." Harry attempted to do it in slow motion, but failed. Dancing just wasn't his thing. Hermione stood up and did it. Draco looked on jealous. "I want to listen to something else. I don;t want to dance." Ginny complained, as Draco began to moonwalk. "Look Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione look!" Hermione laughed, "I'm looking Draco, well done." She said watching his childish behaviour as he grasped one of Michael Jackson's most famous moves.

"Why does he sing so high?" Draco said grumbling as he watched the screen jealously. "Because he's amazing now shush." Hermione urged. "That's kinda creepy, what he just did on the video. I bet if I did it, I' be branded a perv." Blaise said as he swaggered into the room. "Sorry I'm late anyway. Do you know how hard it is to get gum out of your hair? Then I had a detention with Snape. It was horrible. What are you watching anyway?" Hermione hugged him as he sat beside her. "Justin Timberlake, Cry Me A River." Ginny smiled leaning over the sofa. "He's so cool. Look at him, he's hot." She grinned and Harry mumbled. "You're cute too Harry. I mean you have let yourself go abi-joking." She smiled as she kissed him. "You're far cuter than that Justin guy." She insisted, winking at Hermione, who laughed. "I already hate him. Look, he's perving on that girl in the shower. Is that what normal people do? Eh? What would you do if I stalked you in the shower?" Draco asked, gesturing wildly. "Calm down Draco." Hermione said laughing at his jealousy. "But seriously, what would you do?" He smirked charmingly. Hermione smiled back, "I would Stupefy you into next week." Draco thought for a moment, "Worth it." She hit him lightly on the arm.

"See this guy can dance. Not like that ridiculous moon walk rubbish. This guy is Awesome." Ron said smiling and trying to mimick the moves whilst Hermione and Harry sang along. "I think he looks even more ridiculous than that Michael guy. But in a good way. A funny ridiculous. He can sing better as well. This music is different, it's better." Hermione nodded, "It's rock and roll. And Elvis is the king."

"This actually hurts my ears." Blaise complained. "It's actually painful to listen to. And watch. How many times has he said baby now?" Ginny laughed, "It could be worse. It could be that shouty music again!" Hermione sat there arms crossed. "Harry, I told you like four times. There's only room for one Justin here." Harry stood up, "Yeh, and it's not that Timberlake guy." Hermione stood up, "You know he is the one and only. You're just jealous because Ginny fancies him!" Harry took a step closer, "She does not! And besides I let you play that you me at seven crap!" Hermione oushed him back, "You know full well it's you me at six. And it is NOT crap. It has real instruments! And they have cool hair!" Harry sat back down giving Hermione the evils. Draco looked up before scruffying up his hair, pushing it up to match Josh's. "What do you think Hermione?" He said smiling hopefully, "Ummm, it looks great Draco." She lied. Draco saw right through her bluff and sulked. "Maybe if you just shift it here a little. And spike that and flatten..." Hermione played about with his hair, noticing how soft it was to touch. She pushed it about for about a minute before passing him a mirror. "It looks like that guy from that other band." Draco said. "Ryan Fletcher from Lawson." She smiled. "Whatever you say." She laughed.

"Do you prefer my hair this way?" Draco asked, Hermione peeled her eyes away from the screen "It's cool. I liked it how it was though. When it was just down naturally I mean. Not jelled back." She looked back. "So should I keep it like this, or have it how I always do." Hermione waited a minute before looking back at him, "Which ever you prefer Draco." He nodded and watched the film again. "So which do you prefer?" He asked quietly, he didn't think she heard him, but as he was about to repeat himself she answered, "I like it regardless. Just don't go OTT." She carried on watching the film and Draco beamed. "So he's a god, he's a scientist, he's an experiment, he can shoot arrows, she can do flips and he's green. And they're somehow the greatest idea for a perfect team?" Blaise asked, still trying to grasp the film. "Exactly" Harry nodded. "I thought we were the perfect idea for a team." Hermione said thoughtfully, "You know, the brains, the brawn, the chosen one." Harry nodded, "What about me?" Ginny complained. "I know, How about, the brain, the brawn, the hot, the ginger, the chosen one and the italian?" Draco said. "How come I'm just 'The ginger'?" Ginny complained. "Well what would you prefer?" Draco asked and she stayed quiet. "That's what I thought!" He said kickstarting an arguement. "I AM TRYING TO WATCH THIS!" Hermione shouted and everyone stayed quiet. "I am hot though." Draco said and Hermione hit him on the arm. Yet again.

Hermione and Draco walked back to their common room together. "I can't believe you couldn't get through a single film. We haven't even started on books." At this Draco started to run jokingly. He stood waiting outside the portrait. "It's about time you got here." He chuckled. She smiled before entering the room. "I've got to get some sleep. I'm meeting someone tomorrow." She beamed. "Who exactly, are you meeting?" Draco asked and she blushed. "I'm not exactly sure... All I know is they're charming, funny, smart and Slytherin." Draco stayed quiet for a minute. "You know I'm charming, funny, smart and Slytherin. Only I have Awesome eyes and abs." Hermione shook her head and walked to her room. "You've seen them and you love them! Don't even try to lie and deny! They're hot!" He shouted as she entered her room. "I'll give you that." She smiled to herself as she extracted the night's memories, sealing them in a vial and adding it to the collection in her drawer.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione woke up with a smile, this was going to be a great day. _Nothing can ruin today _She thought as she danced to the wardrobe humming to herself. Pulling out a cute, nalck dress, she twirled into the bathroom, singing as she undressed and hopped into the shower.

Draco woke up perplexed. _What if she likes him more than she likes me? _He thought to himself as he dragged himself out of bed and towards the bathroom, stopping outside the door as he heard water running at gentle singing. _She must have beat me to it _He thought as he tried to make out the song she was singing. It was a muggle song, he remembered it from the previous day. By Aero something. Aerosmith that's it. "don't want to close my eyes, don't want to fall asleep, Cause i'd miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing..." The singing trailed off and Draco realized that she was out of the shower, with no time to waste he opened the door and hopped into the shower.

Still singing her favourite song of all time, Hermione messed around with her hair for a good half hour before deciding that it was adequate, and sitting by her desk, opening her diary.

**Hello?** She asked hoping Slytherin Boy Person was up.  
_Oh Hey, you still going to meet me_ _later?_  
**Of course. You will show up won't you?  
**_Of course. What if when you know who I am you won't like - like_ _that?_  
**Who's to say I won't?  
**_Popular_ _opinion._  
**You're not sounding so confident... are you sure you're a Slytherin?  
**_How dare you even speculate_ _otherwise._  
**What happened to all that "I wish I was A Gryffindor" stuff from the other night?  
**_Hmmm, maybe it ran away?_  
**How convenient. Are you ready for the trip?  
**_Of_ _course._  
**Are you nervous, or is it just me?  
**_Slytherin don't get_ _nervous._  
**Again, how convenient...****_ how will I know who you_**** are?  
**_I'll be in a suit._

**I thought we were dressing casual...**  
_Don't worry, it's a casual suit._  
**A casual suit?  
**_Yes. As in a shirt and blazer combo. Only casual._  
_**Right...  
**__It's okay, I'll still look hot.__**  
**_**Could you climb any further up your own arse?  
**_I thought you were supposed to be a sweet, innocent Gryffindor..._  
**You must have me mistaken for someone else...  
**_Are you ready for our date?_  
**I am.  
**_Oh good. Well I'd best be going, I've got some stuff to do before hand and I don't want to miss a thing._  
**Me neither. Bye Slytherin Boy Person.  
**_Soon you'll know my name :)_

Hermione held onto that as she started dancing around her room again, excited for the date. "Nothing could ruin it" She said to herself before leaving for the main hall.

"Oh good you're here, hurry up and eat so we can go shopping!" Ginny urged as Hermione sat beside her, "But you know I don't like shopping!" The older girl complained into her toast. Harry just smiled as he watched the two interact. "Where's Draco?" He asked finally and Ginny muttered incoherently, whilst Hermione just looked puzzled. "I don't actually know, I didn't see him this morning. Must have been in a hurry." Harry nodded smiling. "Can I speak to you quickly? Under the table?" He asked gesturing before sliding under.

"Do you like Draco?" Harry asked and Hermione frowned, "Of course I do. Why, don't you?" Harry chuckled at her innocence, "That's not what I meant. I might in a more romantic way." Hermione smiled, "Oooh. Umm, I think I do. I think I do a lot. But that's the problem." Harry looked confused, "He clearly likes you back if that's what you're worried about. I mean he literally begs for your attention, and after everything he does he looks to you for approval." Hermione smiled to herself, "That's not what **I **meant. I'm meeting up with this Slytherin that I've been talking to. I think I really like him as well. Only I don't know who it is. It's kind of like a blind date." Harry nodded, thinking. "You should go on the date. See how it goes, if you don't like them, that's fine. If you do like them, you'll have to choose between them and Draco. Just be careful, he really really likes you." Harry climbed back up, leaving Hermione to think before joining them.

"C'mon lets go, lets go, lets go!" Ginny said as she dragged Hermione out of the hall. "I'm only allowed to spend an hour shopping though Gin, I'm meeting someone" Hermione said and the younger girl stopped in her tracks. "It's not Malfoy is it?" She asked curiously. Hermione shook her head, "No it's not Draco." Emphasizing his name. "Good. Well, I suppose if we hurry round we'll be able to pick something suitable in an hour. It's going to be tough though. What colour are you going for?" Ginny said as she dragged head girl out of the hall, "Umm, red?" Hermione asked hopefully. "Red? Why not black? Nevermind, if you want red, I guess we'll go with red." Hermione laughed, "I'm glad I finally get a say."

"Ah there you are Harry. You're late." Draco said as Harry tripped into the suit shop, "You know I don't need your help picking out a suit. I'm perfectly capable of picking out my ow-" Harry tried to say, "Nonsense. You actually have no sense of fashion. Take these and try them on." Draco butted in, handing Harry six different Blazers, "What colour dress will Ginny be wearing?" He asked as he handed him different shirts and trousers. The clothes piling high Harry struggled to hold them up, "Uhhh, Green I think." Draco stared at him incrediously, "You think? You think? I don't need you to think, I need you to know. What colour dress will Ginny be wearing?" He demanded, "Green. Definitely green. Sorry" Harry cursed under his breath, as Draco handed him dozens of ties which were probably different shades, but to Harry, all just looked like green. "Hurry up, I've not got long." Draco demanded as he pulled out some clothes for himself.

"I have to try all of these dresses on?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. "Yes, now hurry, I need to find myself a dress yet." Ginny answered as she pushed her into a changing room, rushing off to find a suitable dress for herself.

"So why are you dressed so smart anyway Draco?" Harry asked curiously, "This, dear boy, is not smart. This is casual." He answered coolly, as he turned back to the rack, pulling out another tie. "No, I'm wearing casual. That is definitely smart." he answered cockily. Draco just gave him a once over and laughed, "No Harry, You're wearing scruffy, I'm wearing casual." Harry frowned looking down at himself, missing Draco walking over to the till and paying. "Meet me half way at least Draco, it's smart-casual. And why are you dressed so... smart-casual" Harry tried as he payed for his own suit. "Fine, smart casual. Whatever. And if you must know, I have a date. With a girl. A beautiful girl, with whom I have a date." Harry laughed at the blond, "nervous are we?" He asked mockingly, "Please, when you look as good as I do, you won't ever be nervous."

And with that he left in his smart-casual suit.

i01. .


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione crossed the road and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, smiling cheerfully as she nervously awaited her date. **I hope he's who I think he is,** she thought as a tall dark figure walked into her, knocking her into a puddle before apparating. "Hey! You can't jus-" But he was gone. Hermione looked down at herself, now covered in mud, and without enough time to change. She cried out in frustration. Before hurrying into the pub. She looked around, desperately searching for a free table, but finding none.** It's okay, just keep calm. Just a hiccup, it'll be okay. It'll be okay.** She told herself as she looked again, this time for a familiar face. Theodore Nott. "This is just great." She muttered to herself before walking over and politely saying hello. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry about the other night, I must have had too much of that lust potion and. Well I'm sorry." He apologized, but Hermione just waved it off, "Pfft, We all make mistakes. I mean, I made one just a minute ago, I walked into a guy and fell into a puddle." **Not quite the same. **"Yes well, I guess you're right. Can I get you a drink?" Theo asked, gesturing for her to sit opposite him. "Uh yes, I guess so. Something weak though, I'm supposed to be meeting someone." Theo nodded, his jaw clenching before heading to the bar.

Draco walked casually down the road towards the Leaky Cauldron, smiling cheerfully as he nervously checked the time on his watch. "Oh Crap!" He cursed as he began running across the road, hurrying to get to the pub. _I hope she's not_ _disappointed._ He thought as he scanned the pub for Hermione, stopping in his tracks at what he saw. Theodore Nott kissing her! _Will he never learn? _Draco thought as he sped upto the table, seeing Hermione struggle to push him off, she decided to bite his tongue, freeing herself and giving Draco a chance to punch him in the face._  
_

Draco pulled him back, "Stay away from Hermione!" He said as he pushed him away, not expecting to be tackled onto a table. He stood up and jumped on Theo, his arms tight around his neck, but somehow Theo shook him off. Falling on the floor, Draco rolled away, not quick enough to stop his hand being stamped on. He shouted out in pain before standing up and running into Nott, smashing him into the wall and punching him. "How dare you try to tell me what to do!" Theo said as he ducked beneath Draco's fist, resulting in Draco punching the wall instead of Theo. This didn't faze the head boy, who continued to punch and kick the other Slytherin. "Stop!" Hermione shouted over the fight, causing Draco to turn and release Theodore. He turned to leave with Hermione, but was pushed into her, the two tripped over, smashing through a table. "I'm so so sorry Hermione." Draco said as his fist collided with Theo's face. The latter aparated quickly after that.

Hermione sat on the floor. "I really am sorry Hermione. Do you want me to leave?" Draco asked apologetically, but Hermione just shook her head, "No, I mean, I've already got a drink, if you get one for yourself we can talk stuff over. Slytherin boy person." Draco beamed and helped her up onto a chair, turning a table the right way up. He came back a minute later with his own drink. "I think my hand may be broken." Draco smiled as he sat down opposite her. "Well, lets try your method of fixing broken bones." Hermione smiled back as she downed her drink. "Hows your leg?" he asked awkwardly as he noticed her wincing. "Oh it's good. This is not what I asked for. I asked for something weak - like butterbeer. This is firewhiskey." Hermione laughed as she finished off the glass, waving over the waiter and ordering a top up. "Are you sure you should be drinking too much? I mean, you're clumsy enough sober. And you don't have a great track record drunk either..." Draco asked carefully. "I am not clumsy!" Hermione said in a warning tone as she slipped off her chair, laughing ironically as she sat on the floor.

"So why use some diary method to ask me out?" Hermione asked taking another sip from her drink, and feeling the alcohol in her head. "To find out if you really liked me I guess. If I just asked you out would you have agreed to a date?" Hermione thought about this for a minute before answering after finishing off her glass. "Yes, but I would have pretended it wasn't a date, and just a casual meet up between to friends." She smiled and he laughed, nodding at how honest she was being. "That's a little insecure of you don't you think?" Draco said jokingly, "Says the guy who came up with an elaborate scheme to ask a girl out through fear of rejection." Hermione laughed back. He paused for a second before nodding "Touche." He laughed.

"C'mon Hermione we're gonna be late. Were are we meeting Harry?" Draco urged as he helped Hermione up from her seat. "Oh merlin what's the time?" She asked, looking down at her bare arm, as she followed him out of the pub. They'd been there for a good two hours, drinking and laughing together. Hermione stumbled and slipped over in the same puddle as earlier that day. Draco couldn't help but laugh until he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Are you okay? Of course you're not! I'm gonna go get Harry!" He said before sprinting off to find the boy-who-lived-twice.

"I have a slight problem, Hermione got drunk and-" Draco tried to say but Harry cut him off, "Oh god, what did she break?" and they both ran off back to the pub.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry sighed, helping the two back to their common room. "Bed rest Hermione. That means that even in an emergency - even if your book is out of reach - No getting up. You too Draco. There will be no more breaking each other's bones, got it?" The two nodded glumly. Until Hermione jumped in, "But I have tonnes of homework Harry. There is NO way I'll be able to do it in- Accio!" Draco shook his head violently, "Not after the last accio incident. And no homework that you have been assigned, is due before next week. You're only out of lessons for a day." Herimone moaned frustratedly. "Fine!" She resigned as Harry settled her down in her bed. "Just stay in bed for one day please? Or you'll end up in the infirmary... AGAIN!" Harry pleaded desperately, Hermione raised her hands in defence, "I won't get out of bed. Promise." He smiled sympathetically before leaving for something to eat. Draco strolled into her room.

"I have an idea Hermione." He said coolly, "I'm not allowed to get out of bed - I promised." He smiled, "I was talking about a game we could play, to finish off our date" This piqued her curiosity, "What kind of game?" Draco opened his hand to reveal a dart. She frowned, "Darts? That's it?" She asked disappointed, but he shook his head. "Every turn we have, we get to ask one question. We throw 3 darts each - whoever has the highest total is the winner of the round. The loser of the round must remove an item of clothing. We have to enter an unbreakable vow - just so you don't cheat." She thought scepitically, she didn't like the idea of an unbreakable vow, but she also noticed Draco's writing hand was broken - his right. "Deal." She said and he smirked. She held her wand up and Draco spoke the terms, Hermione agreed in turn to each one. After the vow was made, Draco smirked "I'm Ambidextrous." She sat there, mouth opening and closing - like a fish - in shock. Draco sat beside her after pinning up the board and threw the first dart.

"Do you like me?" He asked as he threw the second dart without taking his eyes of her. "Of course I do, would I be your friend if I did not?" Hermione replied, smirking. Draco frowned, "That's not what I meant." He complained but Hermione just smiled, "But it is what you asked. He threw his final dart scoring 60. Hermione took her darts as he stood to retrieve his. The second his head was out of the way she threw it - scoring 40. "Do you like me as more than a friend?" She asked not taking her eye off the board as she prepared to throw her second dart. "Yes." She lost all concentration and threw the dart at the wall. "I like you as a best friend" He smirked, revenge is sweet. "That's not what I meant!" She muttered. "But it is what you asked..." He smiled as she threw her third dart - overall score 51. "Time to loose some clothes." Draco smiled flirtatiously. She pulled her sock off. "Your go." She laughed.

He threw his second dart. "What do you like most about me?" He asked throwing his third dart, "Your eyes." She shrugged, throwing her first dart. "What do you like most about me?" She asked back. He laughed, "If I told you, you'd call me crude. I'm gonna go with the fourth thing, your hair." She shook her head, "Yes, I would most definately accuse you of being crude." She threw her final dart, beating Draco by twenty points. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head, she glanced at his toned abs. "Your go." She said peeling her eyes away from his stomach.

He threw his next darts, scoring 140 overall. "Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked finally. She nodded as she threw her darts. 75 points.

"Will you help me pull my other sock off please?" Hermione asked smirking. Draco shook his head, "Pomfrey said not to stress your foot." Her smirk dropped, "But that's not fair, I'm wearing a dress!" She complained. Draco smiled smugly, "Unbreakable vow." She turned to the wall, her face flushed in embarrassment. He took that as an oppurtunity to undo her dress. "Why did you kiss me? - yesterday." He asked, she turned back to face him, her face red with embarrassment. "I guess. I like you. I mean, like you like you. I think I might really like you. The problem with kissing you before then was Blaise. I kind of liked him, not anymore of course." He kissed her neck, "I like you like you too Hermione. Blaise is just a crush." She smiled, as her neck tingled beneath his soft lips, "I didn't know you felt that way about Blaise." She laughed as he pulled her dress off. "Do you want to carry on playing?" He asked politely, she shook her head, "I would really like to kiss you though."

Draco leaned in, his lips brushing across Hermione's lightly. He stroked his hand against her face, leaving his finger to trail down the middle of her chest, to her belly button and back up against. She deepened the kiss, and shuddered beneath his touch. He slid both of his hands down her side and back up gently, as she attempted to undo his belt without breaking the kiss. She managed to get it unclasped and trailed her finger against his six pack as his hands left her side to pull off his trousers. He lay back sitting her on top of his stomach. "Ouch, Ouch foot." She said and he placed her back down carefully, and leaned over her kissing her again and placing his hands on each side of her face, "Ouch, Ouch hand" He complained and sat up. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the situation. He soon joined in, "There's no way we can do this is there?" He asked and she kissed him, "Unless you suck up the pain and get on with it, nope" She kissed him again. "So are we like. Dating now?" Hermione asked curiously. He smiled, "I like you and you like me, so I guess. And we did go on a date - no matter how disastrous it was." Draco said meaningfully. "I want this to be special, I wanna do it right." Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Me too, not enough to re-break my leg though."

**A/N: So that was chapter 16 WOOP! It'd be cool for you to review, but i'm fine if you don't. I'm not sure how many chapters there's gonna be after this. I'd say at least 5, in case anybody was wondering.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke up smiling, "Draco get up!" She said hitting him lightly before getting distracted by his abs. She slowly traced her fingers across his muscles, feeling them tense up slightly before relaxing again beneath her touch. "I knew you loved my abs." Draco smiled sitting up, Hermione just smiled back, "They are hot." And Draco laughed. "Stay there, I'm gonna make you breakfast in bed" Hermione giggled at the thought, she was ridiculously happy. Draco came back into the room a couple minutes later balancing a breakfast tray on one hand. "Be careful." Hermione warned, but Draco just waved his hand at her dismissively, "I got thi-" He didn't got this, he realized as the plates and cups topelled over, covering Hermione's bed. "DRACO! What did I just say?! I said BE CAREFUL! Now I'm covered in... in... Breakfast." She looked down at her naked stomach, now covered in cornflakes and couldn't help but laugh, Draco soon joined in which stopped her, "No! You don't get to laugh!" There was a minute of awkward silence, but they couldn't hold it in much longer and both erupted into fits of laughter, that didn't stop even after Harry came in. "I don't know what's going on, but I think you guys should get some clothes on. Maybe have a shower? At least you won't need breakfast." He smiled as he waited in the common room. Draco came out first. "So it was Hermione? Your date I mean" Harry asked and Draco blushed, "Yeh. I guess I like her, as in really kinda like her. A lot. It's a deep like, you know?" Harry nodded smiling but the second Draco shut up, his face turned serious. "I get that you like her, but don't think you can just use her and leave. Because I will KILL you." Draco nodded, "Haven't we already had this conversation?"

Hermione limped out of her room smiling still. "Harry" she beamed as she pulled him in for a tight hug. "Good morning Hermione. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WALKING?! Bed rest NOW!" Harry demanded and Draco stuck his tongue out at her. Hermione just limped to the sofa and sat down. "I refuse to stay in bed. At least let me stay here, please Harry?" She pleaded, and Harry thought it over, nodding after a minutes hesitation. "Fine!" he smiled, "I'll see you later 'Mione. You too Draco" They both waved and said goodbye before Draco turned to Hermione. "You know, My hand is better... And I know what you keep in your top drawer..." He winked flirtatiously and Hermione pulled him in for a kiss.

Harry sat down at the breakfast table, "Where's Hermione and Draco?" Ginny asked curiously, looking up from the daily prophet and grabbing a slice of toast, "bed rest," He answered, leaning over to check the Quidditch scores. "Both of them?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Yeh, but I think Draco's hand is better now, he's just milking it." Harry answered, smiling at the scores, "We're at the top" He grinned. "Do you reckon they're shagging?" Ginny asked, sipping orange juice and both boys looked at her. A red faced Ron choked on his toast. "Ginny seriously, what is wrong with you?! You're being immature" Ron complained and Harry just smiled at how blunt she was, never one to beat around the bush. "I think you mean inappropriate, not immature. And they probably are!" Ginny said defensively. "Yeh but we don't want to think about that sort of thing. Especially not whilst we're eating!" Ron argued. "I'm staying out of this." Harry smiled as he carried on eating, blocking out the sound of squabbling siblings, talking to Neville and Luna instead.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said as she brushed past Malfoy and hugged her best friend. "So your mysterious date turned out to be... him?" She asked, her smile dropping as she looked over at Draco. "Yes it did. He made quite a scene with Theodore Nott." Hermione replied grimacing at the memory. "I'm sorry, what? Do you have the memory? Stored I mean, can I see it?" Harry asked, peeved that he didn't hear about it sooner. Ron walked in awkwardly after, "Ron!" Hermione beamed as she pulled him in for a hug, "It's been ages. So, who are you taking to the ball?" She asked still smiling. And Ron stroked his neck, awkwardly shifting feet. "I was actually hoping you could... help me with that? Could you maybe ask Lavender for me?" Hermione paused for a second, thinking through just how horribly awkward that conversation was going to be. "Umm. Sure. Harry don't going through my drawers! It's in the wardrobe!" Draco smiled knowingly and Hermione blushed, it would be like your dad finding a condom in your bag.

Harry watched the fight through Hermione's eyes, feeling her worry when Draco fell, feeling scared when Theo hit him, and feeling safe when Draco came out on top. Harry smiled after watching it, but his smile faded as he reflected on the fight. Notts intentions were Nott pure (pun intended) and it was Harry's duty to sort him out. "Please don't do something stupid Harry." Hermione urged from the doorway, "What like walk about on a broken leg?" Harry smiled, but his eyes were cold. "Please just leave it, Draco sorted it out. Please! Promise me you won't do anything?" Harry looked back at her apologetically, "I'm not going to lie to you 'Mione. I'm not going to make you a promise I have no intention of keeping." He said solemnly. Hermione sighed and hugged him, "It's not worth getting into trouble over Harry. I'm older than you, I should be looking out for you." Harry smiled, "You've done enough of that over the years, It's my turn to worry about you. I'm going to keep you safe like a little sister. I don't care if you're older." Hermione smiled. "Just don't get into trouble." she urged, and he kissed her head as he hugged her back. "I'll try."

Draco stood at the door watching the two, realising that Hermione was most of his family. Hermoine and the Weasleys. Draco reflected on his own messed up childhood and smiled sadly, he could have done with a Hermione for the past few years. "Now I have her." He smiled to himself as he joined the two.

**AN: So that was chapter 17! If you liked it please review. If you didn't, also review. If you don't want to review, it's okay. Ummm. So I was thinking of starting a new Dramione fic. Or maybe a Harmony fic but wanted to get this out of the way first, only a few more chapters left and then yeh. So which should I do? - Harmony or Dramione. Or even Romione... I'd love to hear your opinion.**


End file.
